Vingt ans après
by Cybele Adam
Summary: [Slash SiriusRemus . Traduit de l'italien . Suite de B.A.L.L.] Sirius compte demander Remus en mariage le jour anniversaire de leur premier baiser. Mais une rencontre imprévue pourrait bien tout remettre en question...
1. Chapitre 1

**Vingt ans après**

_Ecrit par __**Akari**__ (alias __**Florian**__) - Traduit par __**Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_**Cette histoire fait suite à "B.A.L.L."**__,  
donc la logique voudrait que vous lisiez "B.A.L.L." d'abord.  
Toutefois, vous êtes évidemment libres de faire comme bon vous semble !_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur __**Akari's World**__, le site de l'auteur.  
Titre original:_ Vent'anni dopo

_Lady Penny et ses cinq maris sont des personnages créés par Akari pour "B.A.L.L.".  
Si vous souhaitez les faire apparaître dans une de vos propres histoires,  
merci de lui demander la permission par mon intermédiaire._

° ° °

_Dédicace:_

_Cette nouvelle traduction est dédiée à toutes les personnes  
qui ont suivi et commenté fidèlement les autres._

_Je suis si contente de vous retrouver !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 1**

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ?"

Harry s'agenouilla devant la niche et caressa affectueusement la tête du gros chien noir qui aboyait joyeusement.

Depuis qu'il était retourné à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait permis de se rendre tous les mois, par Portoloin, à la villa écossaise qui servait de refuge à Sirius. Après ce qui s'était passé en décembre, Snape avait catégoriquement refusé de revoir Black, et Dumbledore avait donc permis à Harry de s'absenter du château de Poudlard pour quelques heures par mois, à l'insu de presque tout le monde, pour apporter à Lupin la potion Tue-Loup dont il avait besoin. Le directeur avait confié le Portoloin à Snape et, quand le jour fixé arrivait, Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots en prétextant une retenue ou des cours de rattrapage, quittant ensuite l'école dans le plus grand secret avec le flacon de potion précédemment préparé par ce professeur qu'il détestait. Il craignait toujours que celui-ci détruise le portail pour l'empêcher de revenir, mais son respect pour Dumbledore, l'obéissance qu'il lui devait et, peut-être plus encore, la crainte d'une réaction rien moins qu'agréable de la part de Lupin empêchaient le professeur de mettre à exécution ce projet si tentant.

Ce soir-là, Harry avait de nouveau rejoint sa nouvelle famille dans la maison de Lady Peneloppe Dumbledore, affectueusement surnommée Lady Penny, mais, quand il avait vu que Remus était seul pour l'accueillir, il avait compris que quelqu'un avait dépassé les bornes... une fois de plus.

"Il est dans la niche du jardin ?" avait demandé l'adolescent, après avoir salué affectueusement son ancien professeur.

"Je me demande s'il finira par devenir un peu plus responsable..." avait répondu Remus en secouant la tête d'un air résigné. "Va donc le voir pendant que je m'occupe de la potion."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mettre Remus en colère, cette fois-ci ?"

Harry continua à caresser le poil luisant de Padfoot, lui grattant la tête et les oreilles jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre un objet froid au niveau du cou de l'animal.

Un collier.

Harry remarqua aussi une petite plaque blanche, sans aucune inscription, qu'il effleura distraitement du doigt. A ce moment, la plaque s'éclaira et, à la grande surprise du garçon, des traits de fumée apparurent, s'entrelaçant peu à peu pour former quelques mots bien lisibles:

_Padfoot. Appartient à Remus J. Lupin._

"Ça sert à l'empêcher de reprendre son apparence humaine."

Harry lâcha la plaque en sursautant et se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix: Remus arrivait en souriant, les bras chargés d'une sorte de boule de tissu noir qu'il posa doucement par terre quand il s'agenouilla devant la niche.

Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, Padfoot s'était mis à remuer la queue d'un air joyeux, et Remus le prit dans ses bras, caressant longuement son pelage soyeux.

"C'est ta façon de demander pardon, Sirius ?"

Remus posa un léger baiser sur la tête du chien puis se releva, imité par Harry, et détacha le collier. Padfoot poussa un aboiement joyeux, puis l'animal se changea en homme et Sirius entoura d'un bras les épaules de Harry, qu'il étreignit brièvement en guise de salut.

"J'étais impatient de te revoir. Tout va bien ?"

"Ça irait encore mieux si je ne m'inquiétais pas toujours de ce que tu fabriques..."

"Ça ne sert à rien de le lui répéter, il ne changera jamais..."

Remus se baissa pour ramasser la boule de tissu et, quand il la déplia, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait d'un manteau, que l'ancien professeur passa autour des épaules de Sirius et ferma sur le devant après l'en avoir enveloppé entièrement.

"Tu avais froid ?"

Sirius secoua la tête, puis donna à son compagnon un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

"Le collier que tu m'as offert me tient parfaitement chaud aussi..."

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, pensant que même des adolescents amoureux pour la première fois ne pourraient pas avoir l'air aussi niais, et attendit patiemment qu'ils terminent leurs effusions.

"Entrez, je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé", dit ensuite Remus.

Parrain et filleul le suivirent bien volontiers à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu te fâches, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Harry, et Remus secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

"A ton avis ? Il s'est encore disputé avec Pierre. Je les ai entendus s'invectiver et, quand je suis arrivé dans le hall, j'ai vu Sirius qui menaçait Allard avec sa baguette transformée en fourche. Pierre est passé d'un cadre à l'autre pour s'enfuir et Sirius l'a poursuivi dans toute la maison. Toute cette agitation a gagné Lady Penny, qui a déclenché des pièges un peu partout. Toute l'aile est a été détruite, et je viens seulement de finir de réparer les dégâts."

"Ce type n'arrête pas de t'importuner, Moony ! Je ne supporte pas ça, tu le sais bien !"

"Sirius, c'est un _tableau_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire ?"

"Il te regarde ! Et il se serait même introduit dans notre chambre si on y avait laissé un cadre !"

"Si Sirius s'est retrouvé dans la niche, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Pierre ?" demanda Harry, inquiet parce qu'il imaginait déjà la réponse.

"Il est au grenier, accroché la tête en bas, et il y restera un petit moment. Lady Penny, elle, s'est volontairement enfermée dans ses appartements du troisième étage", expliqua Remus avec un sourire, et un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry tout comme celui de Sirius.

"Il est effrayant, quand il est comme ça..." murmura l'adolescent à l'oreille de son parrain quand Lupin se fut éloigné pour préparer le thé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le mettre en colère ?"

"Il a toujours été effrayant", précisa l'homme avec un clin d'oeil. "Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Un jour, je me suis disputé avec ton père, parce qu'on n'était pas d'accord sur le meilleur endroit où aller pour une sortie à quatre. Remus et Lily nous ont enfermés dans la salle de bain et ils sont sortis sans nous... Ta mère aussi était effrayante, tu sais ? Une autre fois, j'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James pour suivre Moony à la bibliothèque et le protéger d'une fichue fille qui avait des vues sur lui. Il m'a découvert et il a cru que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, alors il a arrangé un double rendez-vous avec cette fille et une de ses insupportables amies, puis il s'est défilé au dernier moment et m'a laissé aux prises avec les deux harpies. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à repousser les avances de quelqu'un ! Mais il faut dire qu'après il a su se faire pardonner... Il sait toujours se faire pardonner...", ajouta-t-il ensuite en souriant, l'air rêveur.

Harry pencha la tête de côté, fixant sur lui un regard perplexe. Sirius se reprit immédiatement et toussota avec embarras.

"Au fait, Harry", reprit Sirius, "il y a un service que je voudrais te demander avant que Remus revienne."

"Sirius, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne t'aiderai pas si je risque de me retrouver dans la niche avec toi !"

"Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !" répondit l'homme en riant. "Je voudrais juste que tu viennes encore ici samedi prochain."

"Samedi prochain ? Pourquoi ? Ah, attends... Le week-end prochain, on a la sortie à Préaulard."

"Je sais. Votre directeur l'a organisée exprès."

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"J'ai besoin de toi pour toute la journée de samedi alors, pour que tu puisses partir sans éveiller les soupçons, Dumbledore a fixé la sortie à ce week-end. Comme ça les élèves de ton année seront dehors et penseront que tu es à Poudlard..."

"Alors c'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec le professeur Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui..."

"Non, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Dumbledore connaît mon projet et m'aide simplement à le réaliser. D'ailleurs, il a aussi invité Remus à rencontrer un célèbre professeur indien de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est un vieil ami du directeur. Il est en vacances en Angleterre, et Dumbledore en a profité pour m'aider à éloigner Remus ce jour-là. Au début, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller, mais le directeur l'a convaincu en lui promettant qu'il serait rentré en fin d'après-midi."

"Attends, Sirius, cette histoire ne me plaît pas ! Tu veux sûrement faire quelque chose en cachette, et je parie que ça finira mal..."

"Je veux juste que tu m'accompagnes quelque part..."

"Tu es fou ? Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, et je ne prendrai pas une responsabilité pareille ! Si Remus l'apprenait, ce ne serait pas seulement des niches qui nous attendraient !"

"Harry, je dois acheter une baguette et j'ai besoin de ton aide !"

"Une baguette ?" s'étonna Harry, qui cligna des yeux en direction de la taille de son parrain. "Mais celle-là..."

"Celle-là ne m'appartient pas", répondit Sirius en effleurant la baguette qui pendait à sa ceinture. "Puisque la mienne est toujours sous séquestre, j'utilise provisoirement celle de Lady Penny. Mais, comme elle n'est pas à moi, elle ne fonctionne pas bien."

"C'est une bonne raison, mais il ne me semble quand même pas que ce soit assez important pour risquer de..."'

"J'ai besoin d'une baguette à moi pour une autre raison !"

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte par laquelle Remus était sorti, puis il prit une feuille de parchemin, y écrivit rapidement quelques mots et, en deux coups de baguette, la fit voler hors de la pièce.

"C'était un message pour Moony. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais dire bonjour à Lady Penny et qu'on est donc montés au troisième", expliqua Sirius tout en entraînant son filleul dans l'escalier, le tirant par une manche de sa robe. "Voilà, ici, on pourra parler tranquillement", ajouta-t-il après être entré dans la chambre de Harry en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

"Pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de dire à Remus que tu te sentirais plus en sécurité si tu avais ta propre baguette ? Il trouverait sûrement un moyen de t'aider."

"Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. Pas avant samedi, en tout cas."

"Pourquoi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?"

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit, attendant de connaître les réelles intentions de son parrain.

"Si je dois risquer d'être pendu la tête en bas dans le grenier, je voudrais au moins savoir pourquoi !"

Sirius baissa les yeux, et Harry aurait juré que ses joues avaient légèrement rosi.

"Je veux demander à Remus de m'épouser."

L'adolescent resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes et Sirius releva timidement la tête pour voir quel effet avait produit ses paroles.

"T'é... t'épouser ?"

"Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est-à-dire... Après l'histoire du BALL à Noël, je pensais que tu étais content que Remus et moi soyons ensemble, alors..."

"Mais je _suis_ content !" l'interrompit précipitamment Harry en se relevant. "C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez vous marier. Après tout, vous êtes deux hommes, et ce genre de mariage n'est pas permis ici alors, à moins que vous alliez aux Pays-Bas, en Belgique ou en Espagne... C'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?"

"Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux me marier avec lui selon le rite du monde magique."

"Le rite du monde magique ?"

Sirius prit une chaise et invita Harry à retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

"C'est ça. Tu vois, de nos jours, les sorciers vivent en contact étroit avec les Moldus et leur civilisation, alors on se marie selon leurs rites pour que les mariages soient légaux chez eux comme chez nous. Mais il existe une cérémonie spéciale pour les sorciers, qui peut être célébrée par un personnage important du monde magique, comme le Ministre de la magie ou le directeur d'une école. C'est l'échange des baguettes. Tu sais qu'une baguette est quelque chose de très personnel et qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul type qui puisse s'adapter au caractère de chacun. Quand deux personnes décident d'échanger leurs baguettes dans cette cérémonie, ça signifie qu'elles veulent confier une partie d'elles-mêmes à l'autre. Et, si chaque baguette accepte son nouveau propriétaire, les deux personnes sont unies par le mariage. C'est un rite qui n'a de valeur que dans notre monde, évidemment - c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu si rare, surtout à cause des mariages mixtes. Il y avait bien quelques familles d'irréductibles, comme la mienne, qui détestaient tout ce qui venait des Moldus et préféraient s'en tenir au rite magique... Mais comme, dans ce genre de familles, les mariages étaient souvent motivés par l'intérêt plutôt que par l'amour, les baguettes refusaient les échanges et les cérémonies ne pouvaient pas se conclure. Donc cette forme de mariage est tombé en désuétude, mais je trouve qu'elle est parfaite pour Remus et moi. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il s'est montré très enthousiaste. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est donné tant de mal pour m'aider. Mais je ne peux pas faire ma demande à Remus si je n'ai pas de baguette bien à moi. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, Harry ?"

"Ben... en fait... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait exister une cérémonie aussi belle pour se lier à quelqu'un. A quelle heure je dois arriver samedi ?"

Un sourire ému apparut sur les lèvres du garçon, et Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, incapable de cacher à quel point il était heureux.

"Alors tu es d'accord ? Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se marie ? Je sais que tu es content que je sois avec Remus mais je ne savais pas ce que tu penserais de mon idée, parce que c'est évident qu'avoir deux parents du même sexe n'est pas courant, et je me disais que, le premier enthousiasme passé, tu aurais pu commencer à trouver ça embarrassant..."

"SIRIUS !"

Harry attrapa les poignets de son parrain et le fit taire d'un regard décidé.

"Ron, Hermione et moi, on a tout fait pour que tu tombes amoureux du professeur Lupin. Et maintenant tu voudrais que ton idée de l'épouser ne me plaise pas ? Mais tu aurais même dû le faire plus tôt !"

Sirius sourit, et son filleul remarqua qu'il semblait encore plus gêné qu'avant.

"C'est vrai, mais je tenais à faire ma demande samedi. Ce jour-là, ça fera exactement vingt ans qu'on est ensemble."

Harry ne répondit pas mais lâcha les poignets de Sirius, qui se retourna pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, posant une main sur la vitre.

"Bon, évidemment, on n'est pas restés ensemble pendant vingt ans... Malheureusement. Mais, samedi prochain, ça fera exactement vingt ans qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. C'est important que je le lui demande ce jour-là."

Harry sourit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Sirius baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

"Est-ce qu'il acceptera ?"

L'adolescent ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il se précipita vers son parrain, qu'il força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ? Comment tu peux croire que Remus pourrait ne pas accepter de t'épouser après tout ce que vous avez vécu ?"

"C'est justement pour ça", répondit Sirius, qui tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre. "Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de lui demander de se lier à un assassin présumé ? Tu ne penses pas que ce n'est pas juste de lui faire partager l'incertitude de mon avenir après tout ce qu'il a déjà subi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit de nouveau malheureux par ma faute..."

"Je pense que le professeur Lupin est assez grand pour décider lui-même. Et puis, s'il est resté avec toi après ton évasion, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il accepte de partager ta vie quoi qu'il arrive, non ? Et c'est pas vous qui m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez plus accepter de souffrir à cause de Fudge et de Voldemort ? Je n'ai jamais vu Remus plus heureux que maintenant depuis que je le connais, alors comment peux-tu encore hésiter ?"

"Quand on aime trop, on ne sait jamais ce qui est le mieux. Et je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, Harry..."

"A quelle heure, samedi ?" redemanda l'adolescent en prenant la main de son parrain.

Sirius hésita encore un instant, puis son regard s'adoucit et il perdit son air mélancolique.

"Vers quatorze heures, ce sera parfait. Il faut qu'on attende que Remus soit parti."

"Je peux emmener Ron et Hermione ? Ils ont participé au BALL et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils ratent le dernier acte !"

"Bien sûr. Ils font partie de la famille aussi, dans un sens, non ?"

"Seulement... Si tu veux acheter une baguette, il faudra que tu sois un être humain, donc tu ne pourras pas sortir sous la forme de Padfoot. Tu as pensé à ce qu'on allait faire ?"

"Il a tout programmé dans les moindres détails, mon cher !"

Harry se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un crâne jaunâtre qui le fit bondir intérieurement et pousser un cri étranglé.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Cette fois aussi, je t'ai vraiment fait peur !"

"LADY PENNY !"

Harry posa une main sur son coeur, l'air épouvanté, mais le fantôme voleta affectueusement autour de lui pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

"Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? Et comment va mon Sev ?"

"Votre Sev va très bien, mais moi un peu moins !" répliqua Harry en essayant de calmer le martèlement qui continuait dans sa poitrine.

"Comment se fait-il que vous soyez-là, Lady Penny ?" demanda Sirius. "Remus sait que vous avez quitté vos appartements ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! J'adore ce garçon, mais parfois il est tellement tatillon ! J'ai seulement fait exploser quelques bombes ici et là... Qu'y a-t-il de mal à s'amuser un peu ?"

Harry pensa que, comme toujours, le fantôme de la noble dame avait une bien étrange conception de l'amusement, et il comprit que seule une personne comme Remus était capable de se débrouiller pour maintenir un peu d'ordre dans une maison où se trouvaient en même temps trois individus comme Sirius Black, Peneloppe Dumbledore et Pierre Allard.

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'aiderai Sirius à réaliser son projet ! Je suis impatiente d'assister à ce mariage. Il s'est écoulé tellement de temps depuis mes dernières noces ! Je pourrais organiser la réception dans le jardin, et naturellement je n'inviterai personne qui ne sache déjà que tu es ici, Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste que je le dise à cette vieille pie de Melissa Cassidy: quand elle était en vie, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter combien les mariages de ses trois fils avaient été somptueux, mais celui de mes deux garçons la rendra folle de jalousie, j'en suis certaine ! Et puis je dois prévenir Mrs. Brick, mon ancienne gouvernante qui était si gentille, et..."

Harry laissa Lady Penny à ses divagations et s'adressa de nouveau à Sirius, reprenant la conversation interrompue:

"Alors, comment tu feras pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ?"

"Je prendrai du Polynectar. C'est une des rares potions que j'arrive à préparer correctement parce que, quand j'étais jeune, je l'utilisais souvent avec ton père pour nos blagues. Si j'avais été attentif aux cours de Potions, je pourrais préparer la Tue-Loup de Remus et on ne dépendrait pas toujours de ce maudit Snivellus... Mais oublions ça. Lady Penny m'a donné la permission d'aller au troisième étage et d'utiliser son chaudron pour la potion, comme ça Remus ne se doutera de rien."

"Fais attention: ce fantôme est très dangereux !" chuchota Harry avec un coup d'oeil suspicieux en direction d'une Lady Penny toujours absorbée par la liste interminable des amis spectres qu'elle devait absolument inviter au mariage.

Il se souvenait avec horreur des trois phases du plan BALL, qui avaient échoué lamentablement à cause de cette charmante mêle-tout.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vérifierai personnellement tous les ingrédients ! Je ne tiens pas du tout à me retrouver transformé en Snivellus !" le rassura Sirius en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

Harry aurait voulu lui demander en qui il comptait se transformer, mais la voix de Remus leur parvint à travers la porte, provoquant la fuite de Lady Penny - qui passa à travers le plafond -, et Sirius se tut immédiatement, indiquant clairement d'un geste qu'ils devaient considérer la discussion comme close pour ce jour-là.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Akari et moi sommes impatientes de savoir !_

Bien entendu, je garde mon habitude de répondre aux reviews sur mon LJ  
(vous trouverez un lien direct vers la page dans ma bio, comme pour les autres fics).

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Vingt ans après**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_**Joyeux Noël, tout le monde !**_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 2**

Harry passa tout le reste de la semaine dans un tel état d'agitation que même les remontrances du professeur McGonagall et les punitions de Snape ne parvinrent pas à l'atténuer.

"Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer ?" lui reprocha Hermione, en ce samedi après-midi tant attendu, tandis qu'ils descendaient vers les cachots.

"Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous vous rendez compte que, quand ils seront mariés, j'aurai vraiment - officiellement - deux pères ?"

"Je déteste devoir te le rappeler, mais leur mariage n'aura aucune valeur dans le monde moldu, donc tu seras toujours confié à la garde de ton oncle et ta tante."

"Hermione, tu trouves toujours la bonne chose à dire au bon moment, hein ?" soupira Ron, agacé.

"Excuse-moi d'essayer de lui expliquer comment ça marche", répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer pour ça", intervint Harry. "Sirius est mon parrain même pour les Moldus, donc il pourra très bien demander ma garde dès qu'il aura été innocenté, et on vivra tous les trois ensemble. Voilà, on n'en parle plus."

"Potter, vous allez encore me faire attendre longtemps ?"

Snape se tenait devant la porte de son bureau, appuyé contre le battant. Ses bras croisés à hauteur de la poitrine et son pied battant bruyamment le sol indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était pas disposé à se montrer patient.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur vous a encore permis d'aller voir ces deux-là aujourd'hui. Cette école et mon bureau ne sont pas censés être à votre disposition ! Et dites à Lupin que, la prochaine fois, j'enverrai sa potion par hibou !"

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête, pas très convaincu: chaque fois qu'il partait, le professeur Snape trouvait une nouvelle menace à lui lancer mais, le mois suivant, il retournait tranquillement au Manoir Dumbledore avec le flacon de potion.

En fait, ce qui dérangeait Snape dans son rôle de gardien du Portoloin n'était pas tant l'incursion mensuelle de Potter dans son bureau - il suffisait qu'il lui tourne le dos en feignant de ne pas le voir - mais plutôt les immanquables tentatives que faisait Lady Penny pour traverser le portail et se glisser sous sa robe.

"Potter, dites à Lupin que si je trouve encore ce fantôme dans mon lit, son cher compagnon aura droit à un joli petit séjour à Azkaban !" s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser entrer les trois adolescents.

Puis il leur claqua la porte au nez, les laissant seuls dans la pièce humide et froide.

"Dites à Lupin que ceci, dites à Lupin que cela", l'imita Ron. "Harry, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas avalé le fait que Lupin lui ait préféré Sirius..."

"RON !" s'écria Hermione, qui disposait sur la table les verres dont ils auraient besoin pour atteindre la maison de Lady Penny. "Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ? Ne mets pas encore de drôles d'idées dans la tête de Harry ! Tu te rappelles comme le professeur Lupin s'est fâché quand Sirius et Snape se sont disputés ? Et tu te rappelles comme Harry était bouleversé ? Je ne crois pas que..."

Hermione parlait toujours quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la grande villa écossaise. Lady Penny les accueillit avec une pluie d'étoiles filantes en miel, qu'ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à décoller de leurs vêtements et de leurs cheveux, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les portraits des cinq anciens maris de la noble dame pour les saluer, et Harry remarqua avec soulagement que Pierre Allard avait retrouvé sa place habituelle - signe que Sirius n'avait pas provoqué de nouvelle scène.

"Harry..."

Entendant son nom, l'adolescent se retourna, imité par ses amis, et pâlit très nettement quand il vit le professeur Lupin descendre l'escalier.

"Re... Remus...", balbutia-t-il en reculant jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. "Voilà, on... on a congé aujourd'hui alors... alors Sirius a dit qu'on pouvait venir vous voir, donc tout est de sa faute - nous, on n'y est pour rien !"

Il prononça toute la dernière partie de phrase d'une seule traite, en fermant les yeux dans l'attente de l'inévitable réprimande. Mais, après quelques secondes d'un silence inexplicable, il releva timidement la tête et vit son ancien professeur planté devant lui, bras croisés, l'air contrarié.

"Alors comme ça tu t'arranges pour que Remus soit fâché contre moi, Harry ?"

L'adolescent le fixa d'un air éberlué jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione formule la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit:

"Si... Sirius ?"

"Évidemment ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?" répondit Sirius en rajustant ses vêtements. "J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de boire le Polynectar tout de suite, pour qu'on puisse y aller dès que vous seriez là. Ça fait déjà une heure que Remus est parti avec Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te transformerais en lui ?" s'écria Harry. "Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait tout découvert !"

"En combien d'autres personnes crois-tu que j'aurais pu me transformer ? A part moi, il n'y a que lui de vivant dans cette maison. J'ai pris un de ses cheveux et j'ai préparé la potion... D'ailleurs, je suis habitué à son corps. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me transformais souvent en Remus, parce que j'aimais bien l'odeur de sa peau, et puis j'allais dans la salle de bain et..."

Les trois adolescents fixèrent sur Sirius des yeux écarquillés, et il s'interrompit immédiatement. Puis il reprit, s'éclaircissant la voix:

"Mais peu importe ces détails... Dépêchons-nous, maintenant, puisqu'il faut qu'on soit rentrés avant Moony. J'ai emporté des réserves de potion, donc je ne risque pas de redevenir moi-même pendant qu'on est dehors."

"Excusez-moi... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour lui ?" demanda Ron en indiquant d'un geste de la main une flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sur le sol.

Le regard de Harry remonta le sillage de gouttes qui glissaient le long du mur et s'arrêta sur le tableau sanglotant de Pierre Allard, dont les larmes avaient causé cette petite inondation.

"Tu es cruel, Black !" dit le Français d'une voix étranglée. "Comment as-tu pu prendre l'apparence de mon chéri ?"

Sirius lui pointa la baguette sur le nez.

"Primo, Remus n'est pas _ton_ chéri ! Secondo, comme il n'est pas là pour l'instant, je pourrais décider de donner ta toile au chat d'Hermione pour qu'il puisse s'y faire les griffes. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?"

Allard soutint un moment le regard plein de défi de Sirius, puis il baissa la tête et la secoua d'un air résigné.

"C'est inutile... Même si je sais que tu es Black, je ne peux pas me fâcher contre ce si doux visage..."

"JE VAIS TE..."

"Sirius !"

Harry s'accrocha à la taille de son parrain pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le tableau.

"Laisse tomber. On a quelque chose de plus important à faire, tu te souviens ? Et il faut qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui, alors pas d'histoires !"

Sirius abaissa sa baguette à contrecoeur, en grognant doucement à la manière de sa version canine, et enfila son manteau tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Pourquoi ne le consoleriez-vous pas ?" demanda Hermione à Leon Greensbourne avec un petit geste en direction d'un Pierre à l'air de plus en plus désespéré. "Vous formez un si beau couple !"

"Hermione !" l'appela Harry.

La jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre les autres, non sans avoir remarqué que, contrairement à son habitude, Mr Greensbourne semblait étrangement silencieux et embarrassé.

"Il faut qu'on aille jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse ?" demanda Ron quand ils eurent quitté la villa.

"Pas du tout", répondit Sirius. "On trouve de très bonnes boutiques de baguettes ici aussi. On va aller à Koder."

"J'y suis allée à Noël avec le professeur Lupin, vous vous souvenez ?" intervint Hermione. "C'est une très jolie petite ville, mais elle est assez loin d'ici. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de faire le trajet à pieds, Sirius ? On y est allés en balai, la dernière fois, alors peut-être que..."

"Il n'y a qu'un seul balai à la maison, et on est quatre. On va prendre le SOS."

"Le quoi ?"

Harry regarda son parrain comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de grossier.

"Le SOS, Harry", répéta - évidemment - Hermione. "Sub Or Sky. Avec le SOS, on voyage soit sous terre soit dans le ciel. C'est comme le métro ou un téléphérique moldu. Il relie les banlieues aux villes, et aussi les villes entre elles. Dans les endroits habités, les rames de SOS se déplacent sous terre, et en dehors elles volent pour qu'on puisse admirer le paysage."

"Je ne l'ai jamais pris", avoua Ron, les yeux brillants d'impatience. "Chez moi, on utilise la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller plus vite, mais c'est beaucoup moins amusant."

"D'après ce que Remus m'a dit un jour, l'arrêt devrait se trouver par ici", reprit Sirius après qu'ils eurent marché un peu le long de la route. "Il faut qu'on l'appelle, si on veut qu'il passe ici: c'est un endroit assez isolé, alors il ne vient que si quelqu'un l'attend. Voilà, ça doit être ici", ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'un arbre au tronc plus foncé que les autres, du côté gauche de la rue. Il souffla dans l'un des trous de l'écorce, et un sifflement aigu déchira l'air.

Harry et Ron jetèrent des coups d'oeil frénétiques dans toutes les directions, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe d'un instant à l'autre, mais leurs espoirs furent déçus.

"Le SOS n'est quand même pas à notre disposition !", expliqua Hermione quand elle vit leur expression désappointée. "Laissez-lui le temps d'arriver !"

Ron soupira de déception et s'assit sur l'herbe, à côté de son amie, tandis que Harry profitait de l'attente pour demander à son parrain quelques informations supplémentaires à propos du projet de mariage.

"L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que l'échange des baguettes était l'ancien rite de mariage sorcier. Mais il est valable même pour des personnes de même sexe ou ce sera juste une cérémonie rien que pour vous ? Je veux dire... Je comprends que ça n'ait pas d'importance à vos yeux, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir si je peux faire partie de votre famille légalement - pas juste parce que tu es mon parrain."

Sirius ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux déjà en désordre de son jeune filleul et lui adressa l'un de ses habituels sourires malicieux, qui faisait d'ailleurs un drôle d'effet sur le visage du professeur Lupin.

"Le mariage par échange des baguettes n'est qu'une application, chez les sorciers, de la forme la plus ancienne de mariage, adoptée par toutes les créatures. Quand deux personnes veulent unir leurs vies, elles échangent des vœux, et quelque chose de tangible qui donne une partie de l'âme de chacune à l'autre. Les Moldus utilisent des anneaux, les sorciers leurs baguettes, les centaures un crin de leur queue... Je ne connais pas les rites de tous les êtres vivants mais je sais que toutes les formes de célébration ont ce point commun, et qu'il rend aussi les mariages mixtes valides. Les Moldus imaginent que leur espèce est la seule qui existe, et ils ont créé des lois très rigides mais, pour les sorciers et les autres créatures, il n'y a pas de limites. Évidemment, il y a des gens, comme Fudge, qui ne voient pas d'un bon oeil les mariages mixtes ou entre personnes de même sexe, mais comme il n'existe aucune loi qui l'interdise et qu'on ne peut pas en créer une sans perdre l'avantage d'une coexistence pacifique avec les elfes, les centaures et les autres créatures, ces mariages-là, même s'ils sont rares, sont tout à fait légaux. Donc, si tu veux, la loi sorcière pourra nous reconnaître comme tes parents adoptifs. Mais pour les Moldus, tu ne pourras vivre avec moi que parce que je suis ton parrain."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance", dit Harry en souriant. "Je suis un sorcier, alors ma condition dans le monde magique est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Le reste ne compte pas."

Sirius sourit aussi et, juste à ce moment, une ombre apparut sur la rue, à la grande joie de Ron. Un instant plus tard, une sorte de cabine de téléphérique atterrit non loin d'eux avec un bruit sourd. Les portes coulissèrent pour permettre aux passagers de monter, et Ron et Harry se précipitèrent à l'intérieur avec un enthousiasme très enfantin.

"Quelle est votre destination ?" demanda le conducteur, un jeune nain à la longue barbe juché sur un tabouret particulièrement haut.

"Koder", répondit Sirius, qui laissa tomber quelques pièces dans la main du nain avant de s'installer sur un siège, à côté d'un sorcier qui dormait, la tête pendante.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent debout près de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage vu d'en haut. Sirius semblait également très heureux de pouvoir regarder autre chose que ce qu'il voyait d'habitude depuis le balcon de la villa.

Le SOS descendit deux ou trois fois pour laisser monter d'autres passagers, puis ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'une zone habitée. Le nain tira alors avec force sur une corde qui pendait à sa droite. Un long sifflement retentit et la cabine se mit à planer lentement, descendant jusqu'à l'entrée d'un tunnel dans lequel elle s'engouffra. Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus bas, mais Hermione le rassura immédiatement:

"On arrive à Koder, donc le SOS voyage sous terre, maintenant. Je crois que le prochain arrêt sera le nôtre."

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que le conducteur freinait déjà, arrêtant la cabine le long d'un quai très éclairé, et annonça qu'ils se trouvaient à Koder. Les trois amis et Sirius descendirent, ainsi que quelques autres sorciers, et se dirigèrent vers les balais mobiles qui servaient à conduire les voyageurs à la surface.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie, qui débouchait sur une place, la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut que Koder était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus animée que Pré-au-Lard.

"Regardez, il y a un marché !" s'exclama Ron, avec le même enthousiasme que pour le SOS. "On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, non ?"

Harry et Sirius étaient tout à fait d'accord, mais Hermione intervint pour mettre un frein à leur excès d'enthousiasme:

"Je vous rappelle que quelqu'un parmi nous n'est pas censé sortir de chez lui, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche de faire cette course..."

Les trois autres grommelèrent, déçus, mais la jeune fille ne céda pas et les entraîna loin des tentations de la place.

"Où est le magasin de baguettes, professeur Lupin ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, hésitant sur la direction à prendre.

Sirius la fixa avec des yeux ronds, puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Ne me dis pas que tu nous as traîné jusqu'ici sans savoir où tu allais ?" gémit Ron, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.

"Je suis passée devant en décembre. C'était une boutique qui donnait sur une rue assez fréquentée, et je me souviens qu'ils avaient en vitrine un porte-baguette du soir très élégant que j'aurais pu offrir à ma mère si elle avait été sorcière..."

"Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup", marmonna Harry.

Sirius baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

"Je suis désolé, les enfants. Evidemment, je ne suis jamais venu ici. C'est Remus qui m'a parlé du SOS et qui m'a dit qu'il y avait un bon magasin de baguettes à Koder, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander l'adresse, forcément - il aurait eu des soupçons."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Il suffit de demander à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione interrogea une sorcière à l'air gentil et au chapeau tape-à-l'oeil qui, après lui avoir plusieurs fois pincé les joues en déclarant qu'elle était bien mignonne, lui indiqua enfin le chemin de la rue principale de Koder, où se trouvait la boutique.

"La prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin d'un renseignement, ce sera un de vous qui ira demander", se lamenta la jeune fille en massant ses joues douloureuses.

"Tout a un prix !" proclama Ron. "C'est pas toi qui étais prête à tout pour que le BALL réussisse ?"

"Moi, j'étais prête à tout, oui... C'est de ta faute si ça n'a pas marché comme il fallait !"

"Je te rappelle que c'est le gâteau fourré avec _ma_ crème qui a fait avancer les choses, et pas ta robe rose à paillettes !"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent encore ? Le BALL n'a jamais fonctionné..."

Sirius était très perplexe, mais Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence et continua à marcher, ignorant la querelle de ses deux amis.

"Remus !"

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre en même temps... et une jeune sorcière se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, le serrant affectueusement contre elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite en s'écartant. "Je croyais que tu resterais chez toi aujourd'hui."

Harry toisa l'intruse avec une expression de stupeur telle que seule celle de Sirius la surpassait. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et l'air très soigné mais, au fond, elle était assez quelconque.

Harry vit Sirius plisser les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler si cette personne avait été élève à Poudlard en même temps que Remus et lui, mais l'air déconcerté qu'il affichait encore renforça l'adolescent dans la conviction que son parrain n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme et que, peut-être, il ne l'avait même jamais rencontrée.

"Maman..."

Un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans s'accrochait à un pan de la jupe de sa mère, avec un doigt en bouche et l'air effrayé par la présence de tous ces inconnus.

"Remus, tu as vu qui est là ?"

La jeune sorcière prit son fils dans ses bras et lui essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir, mais Harry était trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements accélérés de son coeur pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Remus ? Ce petit garçon s'appelait _Remus_ ?

L'adolescent remarqua que le visage de son parrain avait pâli de manière très visible et qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur cet enfant aux cheveux châtains qui tendait maintenant les bras vers lui avec un sourire heureux.

"Pour lui, chaque jour où il te voit est un jour de fête", dit la jeune femme, rieuse, en mettant son fils dans les bras d'un Sirius de plus en plus abasourdi. "Tu lui manques tellement..."

A la vue de l'enfant qui se serrait contre la poitrine du faux Remus, Harry eut l'impression que son coeur se glaçait. Il sentit à peine la main de Ron se poser sur son épaule, et celle d'Hermione lui serrer le bras en une vaine tentative de réconfort. Toute son attention était fixée sur Sirius. Celui-ci semblait littéralement anéanti par le terrible soupçon qui l'avait également assailli.

"Alors, dis-moi donc comment il se fait que tu sois ici !"

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux de son fils et posa une main sur le bras de Sirius, qui recula instinctivement.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir cette semaine..."

"Eh bien..."

Sirius retint un instant son souffle puis, comme son regard se posait sur les trois adolescents qui l'accompagnaient, il imagina hâtivement une excuse:

"Ces trois jeunes gens sont des anciens élèves qui sont venus me voir, et j'ai voulu leur faire visiter Koder avant qu'ils s'en aillent."

"Ah ! Ravie de vous connaître ! Je suis Conis Alexander", s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la cicatrice de Harry tandis qu'elle leur serrait la main, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Puisque vous êtes ici, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé chez moi ? Remus, j'ai fait des biscuits au chocolat - ceux que tu aimes tant. Tu ne peux pas refuser !"

"Oui, Pa, viens !"

Le petit Remus resserra ses petits bras autour du cou de Sirius, et Harry eut un terrible pincement au coeur quand il vit l'effet qu'avait produit sur son parrain cette syllabe pleine d'affection filiale.

"Je... Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait y aller", intervint l'adolescent. "On a une course urgente à faire et il faut qu'on rentre le plus vite poss..."

"J'accepte bien volontiers", l'interrompit Sirius.

Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de l'étrangler.

"Mais Sir... euh.. professeur Lupin ! Il faut qu'on aille dans ce magasin, vous avez oublié ?"

"Non, mais on a encore le temps, et on ne peut quand même pas refuser une si gentille invitation..."

Sirius regarda son filleul dans les yeux et l'adolescent comprit que rien ni personne ne pourrait le raisonner à cet instant: il voulait à tout prix savoir qui étaient cette femme et cet enfant, quelle importance ils avaient dans la vie de Remus et pourquoi celui-ci ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux.

Harry le comprenait mais, en même temps, il avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Il avait peur que le professeur Lupin s'en aille, que Sirius le perde de nouveau et que lui-même se retrouve abandonné par sa nouvelle famille avant même d'en faire officiellement partie. Mais, par dessus tout, il avait honte de ces pensées égoïstes, car il savait que la situation était bien pire pour son parrain que pour lui.

"Moi je suis partante ! J'ai bien envie d'un bon thé avec des biscuits", annonça soudain Hermione en regardant Conis avec une sorte de défi.

La jeune femme sourit.

"Parfait", dit-elle. "Laissez-moi juste un instant: il faut que j'achète une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour Remi... Vous savez, les enfants grandissent très vite, et les chaussures sont la première chose qui devienne inutilisable... Le magasin est juste là... Attendez-moi donc ici, j'en ai pour une minute."

Elle reprit son fils, mais celui-ci se mit à pleurer et essaya de se jeter de nouveau au cou de Sirius.

"Pa !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Pa ne s'en va pas. On va acheter les chaussures, et après il viendra à la maison avec nous. Tu es content ?"

Le petit garçon s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main et, en reniflant, regarda le faux Remus de manière appuyée, comme pour s'assurer que sa mère avait bien dit la vérité.

"Promis ?" demanda-t-il en effet.

Sirius ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Bien sûr ! Maintenant, va avec ta maman", répondit-il d'une voix très faible.

Puis il agita la main pour saluer le petit Remus qui entrait dans le magasin avec sa mère.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Bon, d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas un chapitre idéal comme cadeau de Noël…  
Mais pas de panique, vous aurez la suite dans une semaine !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Vingt ans après**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_**Bonne année à tous !**_

_Pour bien terminer 2005 (ou bien commencer 2006, si vous ne lisez pas ceci tout de suite),  
voici enfin les explications tant attendues !_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 3**

"Sirius..."

Harry lança un regard inquiet à son parrain, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la vitrine du magasin, une main devant le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que..."

La voix de Sirius n'était qu'un murmure tremblant quand il répondit:

"Ce n'est pas évident ? Je savais que Remus ne pouvait pas m'avoir attendu... Après tout, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que je sortirais un jour d'Azkaban ! Et puis il me croyait coupable, il croyait que c'était moi qui avait tué James et Lily... Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il avait passé douze ans à attendre un traître ?"

Harry continuait à le regarder fixement, incapable de le réconforter. Ron et Hermione restaient également muets, tête basse, l'air triste.

"Écoute, Sirius... C'est pas possible que Remus n'ait jamais essayé de te le dire, quand même ? On ne peut pas cacher l'existence d'un enfant comme ça - et ça ne lui ressemble pas, en plus !"

Sirius laissa retomber sa main mais il ne releva pas la tête, comme s'il était trop las même pour faire ce simple mouvement.

"Il ne m'a rien dit. Peut-être qu'il a essayé mais que je ne l'ai pas laissé parler... Ou peut-être que je lui ai fait pitié et qu'il n'est revenu vers moi que pour ça..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Harry se précipita vers son parrain et, bien que celui-ci soit beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa robe.

"Le professeur Lupin n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Surtout s'il t'aimait... Il n'aurait jamais joué avec tes sentiments ni abandonné son fils. Comment est-ce qu'une bêtise pareille peut te traverser l'esprit ? J'ai vu comment il te regarde, tu sais ? Comme si tu étais ce qu'il a de plus précieux, comme si tu risquais de disparaître à tout moment... Et tu sais ce qu'il était, avant que tu t'évades d'Azkaban ? Un homme éteint. Un homme qui survivait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Alors que maintenant il rayonne juste parce que tu es de nouveau avec lui. Comment tu peux croire que ce n'est que de la pitié ? Je vous ai vus vous embrasser des dizaines de fois, et aucun de vous deux n'avait l'air d'avoir pitié de l'autre, je peux te l'assurer ! Même que, parfois, vous êtes vraiment trop démonstratifs - et _non_, je ne veux pas de détails !" conclut l'adolescent en s'éloignant légèrement pour "menacer" son parrain du doigt.

A la grande surprise de tous, Sirius se mit à rire. Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent.

"Allez, Harry, je me suis déjà excusé de t'avoir parlé de notre première fois à la Cabane Hurlante ! Mais c'est toi qui m'avais demandé comment on avait commencé à sortir ensemble et comment se passait notre relation à Poudlard alors, une chose en entraînant une autre..."

"Ça, c'est des trucs qu'on ne tenait pas à savoir non plus..." marmonna Ron en secouant la tête, et Sirius rit de nouveau.

Harry se sentit aussitôt le coeur plus léger et décida de revenir à la charge, d'une manière moins agressive mais avec toujours autant de détermination.

"Remus t'aime et tu le sais. Tu le connais depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne ment pas... Ne doute pas de ses sentiments pour quelque chose qui s'est passé avant que tu reviennes."

Sirius appuya la tête contre le mur et respira profondément, semblant chercher à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Hermione décida d'intervenir aussi:

"Cet enfant doit être né pendant que vous étiez encore à Azkaban. Le professeur Lupin ne se doutait pas que vous vous évaderiez... Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas épousé cette femme ? S'il pensait que vous étiez un traître et voulait vous oublier, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu de cette nouvelle famille ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il s'est rapproché de quelqu'un sans pour autant cesser de vous aimer... Ça veut seulement dire que douze années de solitude, c'est trop pour n'importe qui. Un enfant est né de cette aventure mais, malgré son sens des responsabilités, le professeur Lupin n'a pas voulu se lier à cette femme, parce qu'il savait que son coeur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne voulait pas faire semblant. Ce n'est pas encore une preuve d'amour, ça, Sirius ?"

Harry jeta un regard de profonde reconnaissance à son amie, qui répondit d'un petit signe de tête en souriant.

"Le professeur Lupin a préféré retourner à sa solitude plutôt que d'oublier la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé..."

Sirius ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières comme s'il craignait de céder sous la pression des émotions qui s'étaient accumulées et, quand il les rouvrit, Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient brillants de larmes que seule sa fierté d'homme empêchait de couler.

"Vous croyez que c'était si égoïste de ma part de souhaiter que Remus n'appartienne qu'à moi ?" demanda Sirius d'une voix lasse dont le calme sonnait faux. "Vous croyez que je suis un monstre parce que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'attende sans aimer personne d'autre ?"

"Et toi, tu crois que je suis égoïste parce que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec la famille que j'avais choisie ?" répliqua soudain Harry.

Le ton sincèrement malheureux tira Sirius de la confusion qui s'était emparé de lui. L'adolescent posa la tête contre la poitrine de son parrain, qui lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. Leurs craintes se rejoignaient...

"Je suppose que c'est normal... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?"

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et Sirius le serra plus fort contre lui sans bien savoir lequel des deux il cherchait vraiment à réconforter.

"Tu lui demanderas quand même de t'épouser ?"

Harry posa la question à voix basse, comme s'il craignait que le simple fait de la prononcer puisse augmenter le risque de recevoir une réponse négative.

"Le discours d'Hermione m'a aidé à y voir plus clair", répondit l'homme en écartant un peu son filleul pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Ce soir je lui dirai que je sais tout. Et s'il est vraiment resté avec moi parce qu'il m'aime... alors je le lui demanderai."

"Il t'aime, tu n'as pas à douter de ça !" répliqua Harry, les sourcils froncés, mais Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"Les sentiments des gens peuvent changer, Harry. Et puis j'ai toujours eu besoin de certitudes, surtout depuis Azkaban. Je sais que Remus tient à moi, mais je veux aussi qu'il réfléchisse à ses priorités. Je ne peux pas me contenter de quelqu'un dont le coeur ne m'appartiendrait qu'à moitié."

"Puisqu'il n'a pas choisi cette femme depuis le début, ça veut bien dire que..."

"Sirius !"

Hermione leur adressait des signes frénétiques et, en se tournant de nouveau vers son parrain, Harry comprit avec horreur ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille.

"Sirius, tes cheveux sont en train de redevenir noirs !"

"Quoi !"

Sirius attrapa une mèche et s'aperçut qu'en effet, les cheveux "or et argent" de son compagnon devenaient peu à peu plus foncés et plus longs.

"Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui passait ! L'effet du Polynectar se termine... Il faut que j'en reprenne tout de suite, sinon je me retransformerai ici devant tout le monde et Remus me tuera avant même qu'on ait pu me renvoyer à Azkaban !" s'exclama-t-il tout en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait emporté, à la recherche du flacon de potion.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué le changement et, quand Sirius eut avalé le contenu de la petite bouteille, retrouvant l'apparence du professeur Lupin, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber le dos contre le mur, trop conscients de la catastrophe qu'ils venaient d'éviter de justesse.

"Tout va bien, Remus ?"

La voix de Conis les fit tous sursauter. Voyant que la jeune femme les regardaient d'un air interrogateur depuis l'entrée de la boutique, ils se hâtèrent de la rejoindre avec un grand sourire rassurant.

"Oui, pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas", répondit Sirius avec un petit rire nerveux. "Et toi, tu as fini tes achats ? On peut y aller ?"

"Bien sûr. Et, pour me faire pardonner l'attente, je vous préparerai le meilleur thé de Koder ! Mais je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, rassurez-vous..."

"Pa, tu me portes ?"

Le petit Remus s'était agrippé au manteau de Sirius, qu'il regardait d'un air suppliant. Sirius le regarda un instant avec une expression impassible, puis il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui.

"OK, petit monstre. Tu sais exactement comment obtenir ce que tu veux, hein ?"

Harry eut l'impression que son parrain ne pourrait rien refuser à cet enfant qui était le fils de l'homme qu'il aimait et, tandis qu'il suivait les autres en direction de la maison de Conis, il lui sembla comprendre un peu mieux comment l'amour et l'égoïsme finissaient souvent par se combattre. Il détestait l'idée que Remus puisse les abandonner, lui et Sirius, tout comme il détestait celle que l'ex-professeur puisse aimer son fils plus que lui. C'était tout à fait irrationnel mais, comme Sirius l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, l'irrationalité est parfaitement naturelle chez les êtres humains.

Toutefois, naturelle ou non, la situation n'en était pas plus facile à accepter.

"Voilà, c'est ici."

Conis indiqua une jolie petite maison à étage, située dans la première rue du quartier résidentiel de Koder, et invita ses hôtes à entrer et à s'installer dans le salon très éclairé du rez-de-chaussée.

"Je vais chercher le thé et les gâteaux. Faites comme chez vous !"

Le petit Remus entraîna Sirius vers un fauteuil, lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis grimpa sur ses genoux pour être plus près de lui. Sirius caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant, qu'il laissa jouer avec la poignée de son sac, et regarda autour de lui avec l'air de chercher un indice de la présence de son Remus dans cette maison.

"Pa !"

L'Animagus se retourna immédiatement vers le petit garçon qui l'appelait et se pencha légèrement vers lui pour l'écouter.

"Je voulais te montrer un dessin, mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Si tu m'attends, je vais dans ma chambre et je le fais tout de suite. Tu ne pars pas, hein ?" insista l'enfant.

Puis il descendit des genoux de Sirius et sortit de la pièce en courant.

"Ça fait des jours qu'il parle de ce dessin", dit en riant Conis, qui revenait chargée d'un grand plateau. "Il a été très impressionné par l'histoire que tu lui as racontée l'autre fois, tu sais, Remus ?"

Sirius allait demander de quelle histoire elle parlait, mais il se rappela juste à temps que le vrai Remus le saurait certainement.

"Comment avez-vous rencontré le professeur Lupin ?"

Harry, Ron et Sirius se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Hermione qui, assise sur le canapé avec les bras entourant ses jambes repliées, avait posé cette question inattendue en souriant d'un air faussement poli. Il était évident que la jeune fille ne pardonnerait pas si facilement à la personne qui était venue se mettre en travers de l'heureux épilogue de son BALL et, si elle avait pu, elle aurait très certainement pris un plaisir sadique à révéler à Conis que le père de son fils était follement amoureux d'un dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban - un homme, de surcroît !

Conis jeta à Sirius un coup d'oeil interrogateur, semblant demander la permission de répondre. Bien entendu, il ne laissa pas passer cette occasion d'en savoir plus.

"Parle donc. Je n'ai pas de secrets pour eux."

"C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé", répondit la jeune femme en s'assurant que l'eau de la théière magique était en train de bouillir. "Toi, tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry sursauta en s'entendant nommer, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir à faire dans l'histoire de Conis et du professeur Lupin.

"Remus m'a souvent parlé de toi et, maintenant que j'ai sa permission, je serai ravie de te raconter comment je l'ai connu."

L'adolescent resta muet pendant quelques secondes puis, ayant croisé le regard rassurant de Sirius, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en essayant de cacher combien il était ému d'apprendre que le professeur Lupin avait de l'affection pour lui.

Conis versa l'eau, magiquement transformée en thé, dans les tasses qu'elle donna ensuite à ses invités avec quelques biscuits pour chacun.

"Remus et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans un village près de Londres, il y a cinq ans. Je travaillais à la rédaction d'un petit magazine mensuel de littérature et culture sorcière, _The Silver Quill_, et Remus avait été engagé comme collaborateur pour quelques articles. Il écrivait le plus souvent chez lui, mais de temps en temps il passait à nos bureaux pour voir le directeur. Chaque fois, sa gentillesse me touchait. Mais il y avait également cette lassitude et cette tristesse qui se lisaient sur son visage... Comme je traversais aussi une période difficile, on s'est mis à discuter et à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble."

Ces paroles suffirent à convaincre Harry que, encore une fois, Hermione avait vu juste: comme elle l'avait supposé, Remus et Conis s'étaient rapprochés parce qu'ils se sentaient seuls, mais un lien si ténu ne suffisait pas à unir deux coeurs, même si un enfant venait s'ajouter à l'équation.

"Au début, ce n'était qu'une simple conversation polie", poursuivait la jeune femme, "et puis notre amitié a grandi parce que je lisais dans les yeux de Remus une peine égale à la mienne: l'homme que j'aimais m'avait abandonnée du jour au lendemain, sans un mot d'explication, et je n'arrivais pas à surmonter le choc que ça m'avait causé. Jusque là, tout allait bien entre nous, on était amoureux et on avait l'intention de se marier... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait subitement de me voir ou de répondre à mes lettres. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire que j'attendais un enfant..."

Même si Voldemort en personne était apparu dans la pièce à cet instant, personne n'y aurait prêté la moindre attention. Harry eut l'impression que son sang s'était enfin remis à circuler après avoir été figé dans ses veines et, en se tournant vers Sirius, il le vit bondir littéralement sur son siège avec l'expression d'un naufragé qui, perdu sur les flots, aperçoit soudain le navire salvateur.

"Remus m'a beaucoup soutenue pendant cette période", reprit Conis sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de rendre la vie à deux personnes qui lui en seraient éternellement reconnaissantes. "C'est difficile, pour une femme, de vivre sa grossesse toute seule - surtout quand on ignore même _pourquoi _on s'est retrouvée seule. Même si on ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, Remus comprenait ma détresse, et il m'a convaincue que Julius devait quand même être mis au courant. Alors il a proposé d'aller lui parler... et, bien entendu, Julius l'a mis à la porte sans ménagement, exactement comme moi. Mais, quand Remus l'a vu, il a tout de suite deviné quel secret le tourmentait."

La jeune femme s'interrompit et regarda le faux Remus d'un air hésitant, comme pour lui demander la permission de continuer.

"Vas-y", l'encouragea Sirius, dont l'impatience n'avait d'égale que son soulagement de posséder encore entièrement le coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait. "Je n'ai rien à cacher à ces enfants."

Conis hésita encore un instant, but une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir qui laissait deviner combien il était dur pour elle de revivre ces moments pénibles.

"Julius était très pâle, irritable, et couverts de cicatrices... Remus a immédiatement reconnu les 'symptômes'..."

"C'est un loup-garou", conclut Hermione à sa place, et Harry fut de nouveau surpris par l'esprit de déduction de son amie.

"C'est ça", confirma Conis d'une voix à peine audible. "Remus m'a révélé qu'il était lui aussi lycanthrope et pourrait donc aider Julius mieux que quiconque. Il est retourné le voir plusieurs fois et, finalement, il l'a persuadé de venir me parler. J'étais terrorisée, mais pas à cause de ce qu'il était devenu - je l'aimais et je l'aimerais toujours - mais j'avais peur de ne pas être capable de le soutenir. J'avais peur de moi-même et de ma faiblesse, qui aurait pu le faire souffrir. J'avais peur de découvrir que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il lui fallait."

"C'est la peur de perdre la personne que tu aimes qui te fait trouver le courage nécessaire."

Sirius avait parlé sans lever les yeux de la tasse qu'il tenait. Il fixait d'un regard vague le liquide sombre désormais froid. Harry savait que son parrain parlait par expérience, puisque vivre avec un loup-garou n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui non plus. Et pourtant, étant donné le lien extraordinaire qui existait entre eux, il était certain qu'aucun des deux ne regrettait ses décisions et que, si tout était à refaire, ils auraient volontiers consenti de nouveau aux mêmes sacrifices.

"Tu m'as dit quelque chose comme ça à ce moment-là aussi", déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire mélancolique. "Et tu sais comme tes paroles se sont avérées justes. Quand j'ai revu Julius, j'ai compris que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui et qu'aucun prix ne serait trop élevé pour ça. Il y avait à peine un mois qu'il avait été mordu, mais il ne m'avait rien dit de peur que je sois choquée - ou pire: que j'aie pitié de lui. Il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec moi pour ne pas m'obliger à supporter tout ça. Il n'avait pas compris que personne ne peut affronter cette épreuve tout seul. Remus le lui a expliqué, il lui a raconté sa propre histoire, sa souffrance d'enfant obligé de grandir avec cette terrible malédiction et le salut représenté par trois personnes - trois amis qui l'avaient aidé à s'accepter tel qu'il était et lui avaient rendu l'espoir de pouvoir vivre normalement. Moi, je lui ai répété que je l'aimais et je lui ai parlé du futur bébé. Il a été surpris, mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'un monstre ne méritait pas d'être aimé et qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir un père pareil. C'est là que Remus l'a giflé."

"Carrément ? Je n'aurais pas cru que le professeur Lupin emploierait des méthodes aussi expéditives !" commenta Ron.

Harry se promit de lui rappeler le jour où Sirius s'était retrouvé attaché à la niche avec un collier qui l'empêchait de reprendre forme humaine. Puis il remarqua que son parrain s'était installé plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil et avait croisé les mains sur son ventre.

"J'ai fait ça parce que moi aussi, j'avais été assez stupide pour vouloir rester seul... et j'avais aussi reçu une gifle pour ce raisonnement égoïste."

"En fait, il faudrait juste qu'on se souvienne que ceux qui nous aiment souffre autant que nous quand on va mal", reprit Conis. "Et personne ne peut contrôler les sentiments des autres. Julius était persuadé que personne ne pourrait supporter de rester à ses côtés après ce qui lui était arrivé, mais Remus lui a raconté combien il avait aimé et avait été aimé en retour, et lui a dit qu'il serait disposé à accepter de se transformer plus d'une fois par mois si ça pouvait lui permettre de revoir la personne à qui il avait donné son coeur. Julius avait de la chance d'avoir la possibilité de fonder une famille - possibilité qui avait été refusée à Remus, mais pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou."

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil que Sirius s'était figé en entendant cela. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il lui était malheureusement impossible de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le passé. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais rendre à ces deux hommes les années qui leur avait été volées si injustement. Aucune vengeance n'aurait pu faire renaître ces âmes mortes pendant douze années.

"On a beaucoup parlé ce jour-là et Remus s'est aperçu que la blessure de Julius n'était pas que psychologique: son corps n'était pas habitué à la transformation et la douleur physique influait sur son caractère - il devenait très irritable et agressif. Julius insistait pour que le bébé et moi restions loin de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de nous faire du mal, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder longtemps son emploi dans ces conditions. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Remus a eu l'idée qui nous a sauvés. Il y avait un moyen pour que Julius évite les transformations."

"QUOI ?"

Les trois adolescents avaient laissé échapper ensemble cette exclamation de surprise, et une expression stupéfaite apparut également sur le visage de Sirius - mais, par chance, Conis ne remarqua rien: elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la tasse à moitié vide qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

"Maintenant, il paraît qu'il existe une potion très efficace qui permet au loup-garou de garder sa conscience humaine quand il est transformé, mais notre cher Ministre de la Magie ne l'a jamais légalisée. Il y a quelques années, on ne connaissait même pas encore cette potion, et il semblait que la transformation des lycanthropes ne pouvait pas être évitée. Mais Remus nous a appris qu'il existait un endroit, assez éloigné d'ici, où les influences atmosphériques étaient magiquement réduites..."

"L'Islande", dit Sirius, et Harry eut l'impression, en voyant le regard soudain triste de son parrain, que Remus et lui avaient dû en parler très longuement quand ils étaient jeunes.

Conis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"En Islande, il y a une espèce de bouclier qui bloque, entre autres, les effets de la pleine lune. Il suffirait à Julius d'y aller pendant chaque période de pleine lune pour éviter de se transformer."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Lupin ne l'a jamais fait ?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a préféré rester ici et supporter les douleurs atroces, les restrictions des droits des loups-garous et l'humiliation de perdre systématiquement les emplois qu'il trouvait ?"

"Parce que c'est trop cher", intervint de nouveau Sirius, au grand étonnement de Harry. "J'avais envisagé cette possibilité avec... la personne avec qui je vivais, mais on n'avait pas les moyens. Il aurait fallu prendre un Portoloin international tous les mois, mais c'était une dépense qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre, alors on avait décidé de reporter notre projet."

"Et vous, vous avez pu le faire ?" demanda Ron à Conis avec un enthousiasme qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

"C'était cher pour nous aussi", dit-elle. "Mais, après avoir calculé rapidement, on a conclus qu'en utilisant nos deux salaires et en renonçant à certaines choses, on pourrait s'en sortir. Seulement, Julius s'y est opposé en disant que, comme j'étais enceinte, une alimentation saine et adaptée devait être ma priorité, et qu'il n'accepterait donc jamais que je renonce à la plus grande partie de ce que je gagnais pour lui permettre de faire ce voyage tous les mois. Alors Remus nous a proposé une partie de son propre salaire. Évidemment, Julius a refusé catégoriquement: il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel sacrifice, d'autant que Remus aussi était un loup-garou et pourrait avoir besoin de cet argent pour utiliser également les Portoloins internationaux un jour. Mais Remus nous a dit qu'il n'avait désormais plus personne pour qui il ait envie de rester humain. Ces nuits de pleine lune étaient paradoxalement devenues son unique échappatoire, un moyen d'oublier le passé, de fuir la réalité et d'être délivré pour quelques heures du poids de ses souvenirs. Julius, de son côté, avait une famille dont il devait prendre soin, et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion de résoudre son problème. Le bébé méritait de grandir avec ses deux parents, et ces voyages étaient indispensables pour que Julius retrouve son équilibre physique et psychologique. C'est pour son enfant qu'il a accepté l'offre de Remus, en se promettant de le rembourser plus tard jusqu'au dernier centime. Les voyages en Islande ont donc commencé, et notre vie est redevenue normale: les transformations évitées avaient beaucoup amélioré la santé et l'humeur de Julius, qui s'était remis à travailler avec ardeur et efficacité, et j'étais également beaucoup plus tranquille. Le seul regret que nous avons est de ne pas avoir remarqué que notre ange gardien n'allait pas bien."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Harry, exprimant ainsi la question silencieuse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son parrain.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, Remus travaillait chez lui et venait rarement au bureau. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de savoir où il habitait pour pouvoir passer lui dire bonjour, mais il ne me l'a jamais dit. Si seulement on avait insisté, on aurait découvert la vérité plus tôt... Mais il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous la cacher, justement parce qu'il savait que, si on avait su, on n'aurait jamais accepté son aide. Vous voyez, Remus ne donnait pas simplement à Julius une partie de son salaire: il le lui donnait presque entièrement ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il gagnait et ne pouvais pas imaginer que la somme qu'il nous donnait était pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait pour vivre. On l'a découvert le jour où il est parti: il a été licencié du journal un mois avant notre mariage et quatre mois avant la naissance du bébé. Quand il est venu nous annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus nous aider, j'ai été horrifiée de voir l'état dans lequel il était: il avait beaucoup maigri parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez, et ses blessures de loup-garou guérissaient mal. Il avait été renvoyé parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme. Je me suis maudite d'avoir été aussi stupide. On a essayé de le convaincre de rester avec nous. On se serait occupés de lui... Tout allait parfaitement bien pour Julius au travail, et ses voyages en Islande lui avaient même donné une idée de projet à réaliser là-bas. L'argent n'était plus un problème et on avait l'intention de rendre à Remus tout ce qu'il nous avait donné. Mais il est parti ce jour-là sans laisser d'adresse, ni la moindre promesse de retour. On lui a envoyé de nombreux hiboux, qui sont tous revenus avec nos lettres intactes. Notre bienfaiteur avait disparu sans que nous puissions même le remercier... Vous imaginez comme nous nous sentions impuissants... On s'est marié, Julius a continué à aller en Islande, y compris pour s'occuper de son projet, et finalement le bébé est né. Si Remus n'avait pas été là, j'aurais très bien pu faire une fausse couche tellement j'étais désespérée. Je devais la vie de mon enfant à la gentillesse de cet homme, et j'ai donc tenu à donner son prénom à mon fils. Julius et moi avons même décidé de le nommer parrain du bébé, même si on n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de le lui dire..."

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il l'a appelé 'Pa' tout à l'heure !" s'exclama Hermione avec une expression triomphante que Conis ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre.

"En effet", confirma la jeune femme en la regardant d'un air légèrement déconcerté. "Remus est un peu comme un deuxième père pour Remi, alors il s'est mis à l'appeler ainsi dès qu'il l'a rencontré."

"Et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici à Koder ?" demanda Ron, le seul des quatre invités à avoir continué tranquillement à boire son thé et à grignoter ses biscuits.

"Oui, il y a deux mois, à peu près. Vous savez, quand Remi avait un an, on est partis vivre en Islande: mon mari, en tant que responsable du projet, avait décidé de le suivre de plus près, et donc on s'est installés là, en pensant aussi que ce serait le mieux pour Julius. On est arrivés à Koder il y a quelques mois parce que Julius s'est vu confier un autre projet et un jour, au marché, j'ai retrouvé Remus par hasard. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir, après presque cinq ans sans nouvelles ! J'avais enfin l'occasion de le remercier d'avoir sauvé mon mari et mon enfant, et je n'avais aucune intention de le laisser partir une seconde fois. Je lui ai présenté son filleul, je lui ai raconté comment notre vie avait évolué pendant ces années et je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé pour lui, parce que j'avais vu qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Il semblait plus épanoui, son visage était plus détendu et il y avait cette expression sereine dans ses yeux, en plus de la douceur et de la gentillesse habituelle... Il m'a dit qu'il avait enseigné à Poudlard pendant un an puis qu'il avait dû quitter cet emploi, encore une fois à cause de sa lycanthropie, et qu'il vivait désormais en travaillant un peu ici et là. Il n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails, mais j'ai évité de poser trop de questions parce que j'avais compris qu'il ne pourrait pas me répondre: même en Islande, il y avait eu des rumeurs à propos du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et des divergences d'opinion entre Dumbledore et Fudge alors, comme Remus m'avait dit qu'il était en contact avec Dumbledore, j'ai supposé que sa réticence à parler de sa vie actuelle devait être justifiée. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Mon mari est un loup-garou et on déteste tous ces gens étroits d'esprit qui travaillent au Ministère de la Magie, à commencer par Fudge. Par moment, je souhaite que Julius termine vite sont travail ici pour qu'on puisse retourner en Islande... On a demandé à Remus s'il voulait nous accompagner. Julius avait toujours espéré le revoir pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude et lui rendre tout ce qu'il nous avait donné, alors il lui a offert un emploi et proposé de venir avec nous. Mais Remus a de nouveau refusé. Il nous a dit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant, que quelqu'un lui préparait de la Potion Tue-Loup tous les mois et qu'il y avait des gens importants qu'il ne voulait pas quitter: il a retrouvé la personne qu'il aimait et un jeune garçon pour qui il a l'affection d'un père..."

En prononçant ces mots, Conis posa les yeux sur Harry, et eut un sourire attendri quand elle le vit rougir d'embarras.

"Il y a cinq ans, je n'aurais jamais cru voir Remus aussi heureux. Il n'arrête pas de répéter combien il est fier de Harry - et maintenant on connaît tous tes succès scolaires, mon garçon", ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un petit rire.

Sirius rit aussi et Harry souhaita pouvoir rentrer sous terre, bien qu'il soit en même temps très heureux de savoir que le professeur Lupin l'aimait tant.

"Je vais chercher d'autres biscuits", annonça Conis en se levant, "sinon il n'y en aura plus pour Remi quand il reviendra. Mon fils adore le chocolat, exactement comme son parrain !"

Dès que la jeune femme eut quitté la pièce, Harry alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius, à qui il adressa un sourire malicieux.

"T'as vu ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter à propos de cet enfant !"

"Tu es sûr, Harry ? Il m'avait semblé que c'était toi le plus inquiet, dans cette histoire !"

"Je ne suis sûrement pas aussi possessif qu'une certaine personne..."

"Et je ne suis sûrement pas celui qui veut une maman..."

"Mhm... Il faudra que je dise à Remus que tu considères qu'il ferait une bonne maman !"

"Et Padfoot sautera sur ton lit après s'être roulé dans la boue la prochaine fois que tu viendras dormir chez nous..."

"Est-ce que ça a un sens, tout ça ?" demanda Ron, perplexe, à une Hermione non moins perplexe.

"Pas pour des gens normaux", déclara la jeune fille en terminant son thé. "Mais, apparemment, eux ne connaissent pas d'autre moyen d'exprimer leur soulagement..."

Bien que poursuivant sa fausse dispute avec Sirius, Harry entendit très bien ce que disait Hermione, et un sourire de pur bonheur apparut sur son visage. Il avait été horrifié à l'idée que Sirius et Remus se quittent et que sa nouvelle famille se brise avant même d'avoir vraiment existé. Il avait également été horrifié à l'idée que Sirius perde de nouveau l'amour de sa vie et que lui-même ne puisse pas vivre avec les deux seuls adultes qui lui aient jamais montré une affection sincère.

Mais il n'avouerait jamais à personne que ce qu'il avait craint par-dessus tout était cet enfant.

Il abandonna la bataille verbale et, avec une expression de profond soulagement, se laissa tomber en arrière pour appuyer la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Il savait désormais que Remus Lupin n'avait aucun fils qu'il puisse lui préférer.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de ne pas vous rassurer tout de suite en répondant aux reviews !  
Et aussi de ne pas dire à Enola que je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité que "Pa" puisse signifier "parrain" (même si c'est le cas, dans un sens) parce que le mot italien est juste une variante de "papa"._

_Que pensez-vous de cette histoire, maintenant ?  
Akari et moi avons hâte de le savoir !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Vingt ans après**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Je viens juste de me souvenir qu'on est samedi,  
donc que je dois poster un chapitre (oui, je suis distraite !).  
Heureusement que je l'avais corrigé à l'avance !  
Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre 4..._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 4**

"Pa !"

Le petit Remus entra en courant dans la pièce, tout essoufflé, et grimpa sur les genoux de Sirius, brandissant fièrement une grande feuille de papier roulée.

"J'ai fini le dessin ! Tu veux le voir ?"

L'Animagus acquiesça avec un grand sourire et laissa descendre Remi, qui s'agenouilla devant la table basse pour y déplier son dessin afin que tout le monde puisse l'admirer. On pouvait voir sur le papier, tracé par une main enfantine, un homme et un enfant au premier plan et, non loin d'eux, une grande maison avec deux personnes près de la porte d'entrée. Le fond était colorié en noir et une étoile - unique mais de dimension impressionnante - brillait dans le ciel nocturne.

Quittant son fauteuil, Sirius regarda par dessus la petite épaule de Remi, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

"C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le plus petit des personnages.

"Oui, et ça c'est Pa Remus !" précisa l'enfant en posant le doigt sur l'image de l'homme représenté à côté de lui. "Près de la maison, c'est ma maman et mon papa... et là c'est Sirius", ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme en pointant le doigt sur la grosse étoile dessinée dans le ciel.

"Si... Sirius !"

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, et il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa voix avait pris une intonation plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Pa me dit toujours que Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante du monde."

Conis rentra dans le salon avec un grand sourire... et un nouveau plat de biscuits qui attirèrent l'attention gourmande du petit Remus.

"Je t'avais bien dit que, depuis que tu lui as raconté cette histoire, elle est devenue une sorte d'obsession pour lui ! Et ça fait des jours qu'il parle de ce dessin."

Sirius se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard implorant. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel puis, l'air résigné, s'adressa au petit garçon:

"Tu veux bien me raconter cette histoire ?" demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour essuyer d'un doigt les miettes de gâteau qu'il avait sur la joue.

"C'est simple ! Pa m'a dit que tout le monde a un trésor quelque part, même si souvent les gens savent pas où le trouver, et que lui, il a eu beaucoup de chance parce qu'il a trouvé le sien il y a vingt ans. Il dit que Sirius est son trésor parce que c'est l'étoile la plus brillante de toutes, qu'elle le guide et qu'elle le protège, et qu'il n'y en a pas de plus belle. J'ai essayé de la dessiner mais j'ai pas réussi parce que, en vrai, Sirius est beaucoup plus grande et beaucoup plus brillante et..."

Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de l'enfant et, appuyant le front contre son épaule, l'attira à lui pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

"C'est un très beau dessin", murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. "Vraiment magnifique."

Remi s'écarta, un peu déconcerté, puis se tourna vers lui en riant de bonheur.

"Tu l'aimes bien ? T'as vu comme Sirius brille ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi Sirius rayonne ainsi, Remi ?"

"Non... Je..."

Amusé par l'expression perplexe du petit garçon, Sirius lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

"Contrairement aux planètes qui brillent parce qu'elles reflètent les rayons du Soleil, les étoiles rayonnent d'elles-mêmes", expliqua-t-il doucement. "On dit que Sirius enviait beaucoup les planètes, justement parce que le Soleil les éclairait et leur tenait compagnie, et que, parce qu'elle se sentait seule, sa lumière avait commencé à décliner. Mais un jour une sorcière sut comprendre sa plainte silencieuse et lui donna une compagne, une petite étoile qui tournerait autour d'elle et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Sirius aima tellement cette petite étoile que sa lumière se mit à resplendir plus fort que jamais."

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder son parrain pour comprendre que toutes ses craintes et tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il regretta cependant que le professeur Lupin ne soit pas là pour entendre la réponse de Sirius à sa déclaration d'amour.

"Sirius ne pourrait pas briller ainsi sans son étoile compagne", répéta l'homme, et le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un sourire de compréhension.

"T'as raison !" s'écria-t-il.

S'agenouillant devant son dessin, il passa en revue les crayons de couleurs qu'il avait emportés et choisit le jaune doré pour tracer une nouvelle petite étoile juste à côté de l'autre.

"Voilà, comme ça Sirius n'est plus seule, parce qu'elle a sa compagne pour la faire briller et lui tenir compagnie. Hein, Pa ?"

Le sorcier lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et Remi éclata de rire tout en se relevant pour lui donner le dessin.

"C'est pour toi. J'en ferai un autre pour moi."

"Merci, mon petit", murmura Sirius, et Harry crut le voir effleurer d'un doigt la nouvelle petite étoile avant de ranger le dessin dans son sac.

"Ah, Remus..." intervint Conis, se souvenant visiblement de quelque chose tandis qu'elle donnait un nouveau biscuit à un Remi de plus en plus avide. "Julius voudrait savoir si tout va bien avec la moto. Tu en avais besoin pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"La moto ?" laissa échapper Harry.

"Oh... J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de gaffe !" s'exclama Conis en se mordant la lèvre. "Mais je suppose que la surprise n'est pas pour lui. Il est encore un peu jeune pour conduire cet engin..."

"Non non", s'empressa de répondre Sirius, qui était en fait encore plus curieux que son filleul. "Tu peux en parler devant eux."

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement puis prit le petit Remus dans ses bras et l'aida à boire un verre de lait.

"Vous voyez, quand on a retrouvé Remus, Julius a essayé par tous les moyens de lui rendre l'argent qu'il nous avait prêté, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il disait qu'être le parrain de Remi lui suffisait, mais mon mari n'avait pas du tout l'intention de renoncer, et finalement Remus nous a avoué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui représentait plus que de l'argent pour lui et que Julius pouvait l'aider grâce à son travail. Inutile de dire que Julius a accepté avec joie !"

"C'est quoi, le métier de votre mari, Mrs Alexander ?" demanda soudain Ron, devançant Hermione - qui lui lança un coup d'oeil agacé.

"Il est ingénieur de l'air. Il s'occupe de nombreuses machines volantes. Nous sommes ici parce qu'il a été chargé d'améliorer la partie aérienne du SOS."

Entendant cela, Ron se mit à regarder Conis avec un air fasciné, mais elle ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention et reprit ses explications:

"Remus voulait que Julius jette un coup d'oeil à une moto volante qu'il avait gardée, mais jamais utilisée, pendant une quinzaine d'années. Il nous l'a amenée il y a un mois et je dois admettre que, extérieurement, elle était en parfait état: étincelante et sans la moindre trace de rouille. Bien sûr, elle était couverte de poussière parce que Remus n'était plus retourné chez lui depuis longtemps, mais on voyait qu'il en avait pris grand soin."

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait mais, quand il vit l'expression radieuse de son parrain, il ne douta pas un instant que Sirius, lui, le savait parfaitement.

"Évidemment, comme la moto n'avait pas été utilisée pendant quinze ans", poursuivit Conis, "Julius a dû changer ou nettoyer des rouages et le moteur, et maintenant elle est en état de voler encore mieux qu'avant. C'est vraiment un très bon modèle. Mon mari a été agréablement surpris quand il l'a vue. Remus m'a dit qu'il voulait faire une surprise à quelqu'un et qu'il en avait besoin pour aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien dit de plus, mais je suis sûre que c'est un cadeau pour la personne qu'il aime", conclut la jeune femme avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se contenta d'adresser un grand sourire à Conis. Puis il se leva, se tournant vers les trois adolescents avec un regard significatif.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, sinon on ne rentrera pas à temps", dit-il en ramassant son sac.

"Merci d'être venus. J'ai été très contente de rencontrer enfin ton cher Harry, Remus."

Conis se leva à son tour et serra successivement la main à chacun des trois adolescents.

"Pensez à passer par ici quand vous serez de nouveau dans la région. Julius serait ravi de vous rencontrer aussi."

"Merci pour tout, Mrs Alexander", répondit Harry, on ne peut plus sincère. "Moi aussi j'espère que je vous reverrai."

"Utilisez donc la cheminée pour retourner au centre de Koder", proposa la jeune femme. "Ainsi vous regagnerez un peu du temps que je vous ai fait perdre."

"C'est une très bonne idée !" approuva Hermione.

Et, tandis que Conis tendait à chacun une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, Remi agrippa un pan du manteau de Sirius, tirant dessus pour obliger l'homme à se pencher vers lui.

"Tu reviendras bientôt, Pa ?"

"Je viendrai te dire bonjour dès que possible", le rassura Sirius en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue.

"Tu sais, Pa, je veux trouver Sirius aussi ! Enfin... Je sais bien que Sirius est à toi, mais je veux une étoile belle comme ça rien que pour moi !"

"Sirius est à moi, c'est vrai... Mais tu sais que le ciel est rempli d'étoiles que tu peux avoir, Remi ?"

"Je peux choisir celle que je veux, alors ?"

"Tu choisiras celle que tu voudras quand le moment sera venu", répondit l'Animagus avec un sourire paternel. "Et, pour toi, ce sera celle-là la plus brillante de toutes."

"Encore plus que Sirius ?"

"Encore plus que Sirius !"

Le petit garçon rit, heureux, et, après avoir embrassé celui qu'il croyait être son parrain, retourna à la table pour commencer un nouveau dessin.

"C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir, Remus", dit Conis en serrant la main de Sirius. "N'oublie pas de nous dire si tout s'est bien passé avec la moto."

"Je suis certain que ce sera le cas", répondit-il sans cacher un sourire radieux. "Merci pour le thé et tout le reste."

"J'aurais toujours une dette envers toi, tu le sais bien", déclara la jeune femme à voix basse. "J'espère tellement qu'un jour tu me présenteras cette personne si chère à ton coeur !"

"J'espère pouvoir le faire bientôt", assura l'homme.

Et, sur un dernier au revoir à Remi, il lança la poudre dans la cheminée, disparaissant à la suite des autres.

° ° °

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce assez petite, avec une cheminée dans chacun des trois murs. Visiblement destinée aux personnes souhaitant se déplacer rapidement à l'intérieur de la ville, elle donnait sur la rue principale de Koder. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius se dirigèrent rapidement vers la boutique du vendeur de baguettes, non sans avoir d'abord marqué une pause, le temps que l'Animagus boive une autre gorgée de Polynectar.

"Tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire de moto ?"

Harry avait posé la question avec une impatience mal dissimulée et Sirius sourit, amusé de la curiosité de son filleul.

"Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une moto volante. Je l'ai achetée tout de suite après la fin de mes études à Poudlard, avec l'argent que m'avaient offert les Potter et ma cousine Andromeda pour fêter mon diplôme, complété avec une partie de l'héritage que j'avais reçu d'un oncle mort avant d'apprendre que je n'étais plus considéré comme faisant partie de la famille. Avec Remus, j'allais un peu partout sur cette moto, et un jour je t'ai emmené aussi, Harry - sans le dire à ta mère, bien entendu ! Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'elle était devenue, mais apparemment Remus en a pris soin... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait fait réparer pour moi !"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione tout en cherchant à s'orienter parmi les divers magasins. "Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit au petit Remi, non ? Que Sirius est la plus belle de toutes les étoiles... Si c'est pas de l'amour, ça !"

"Oui..." approuva Sirius sans cacher un certain embarras. "Il me disait toujours ça, avant... Et il veut me donner la moto aujourd'hui... Justement aujourd'hui... Donc lui aussi s'en souvient..."

"Tu en doutais ?" s'étonna Harry, tout souriant.

"Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je ne pouvais pas être sûr... Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer et de lui dire combien je l'aime !"

"Et nous, on veut voir la moto !" conclut Ron, les yeux brillants. "Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu la mettre ? Elle n'était pas dans le jardin quand on est arrivés..."

Sirius s'arrêta subitement et claqua des doigts, indiquant qu'il venait d'avoir une idée sur la question.

"Mais bien sûr, tout s'éclaire ! L'abri de jardin ! On avait installé Buck là-bas, mais Remus et Lady Penny l'ont fait déménager à la cave il y a quelques jours, sous prétexte que l'abri de jardin devait être réparé... Ce traître d'hippogriffe ! Depuis que Remus lui achète des croquants, il m'a complètement oublié... Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ceux que Moony achète pour moi sont bien meilleurs !"

Harry préféra éviter de demander des précisions sur l'histoire des croquants, pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de tout entendre, et choisit de s'intéresser aux appels d'Hermione, qui avait enfin trouvé le magasin tant cherché.

La boutique du vendeur McDottie était très spacieuse. Contre les murs, de nombreuses vitrines permettaient d'exposer les différents modèles de baguettes et, au centre de la pièce, un sorcier d'âge moyen se tenait derrière un grand comptoir circulaire, occupé à tailler du bois.

"Je peux vous aider ?" demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit entrer Sirius et les trois adolescents.

"Ma baguette s'est cassée", expliqua l'Animagus. "Et il m'en faut une nouvelle aussi vite que possible."

"Aucun problème. Si vous vous souvenez de quel type était l'ancienne, je trouverai en un instant. Et si je n'en ai pas en magasin, j'en préparerai une immédiatement."

"Bois de saule et poils de loup", dit Sirius, et Mr McDottie s'éloigna du comptoir en hochant la tête.

"Veuillez me suivre dans l'arrière-boutique."

"Poils de loup !" s'exclama Harry, stupéfait, tout en suivant le marchant avec les autres.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça", répondit son parrain, amusé. "C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier... Et puis je ne connaissais pas encore Remus quand je l'ai achetée. Manifestement, c'était le destin."

"Voilà, Monsieur."

McDottie tendit à Sirius une longue baguette récemment polie qu'il l'invita à essayer. L'Animagus la serra entre ses doigts et se concentra. Un instant plus tard, la baguette s'illumina et un rayon de lumière aveuglante en sortit, éclairant d'un seul coup toute l'arrière-boutique.

"C'est vraiment le type de baguette qu'il vous faut ! Les poils de loup ne conviennent pas à grand-monde mais pour vous, apparemment, il sont parfaitement adaptés. Désormais, votre ancienne baguette a perdu tout pouvoir..."

"Celle-ci est excellente ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier", dit Sirius, admirant sa nouvelle acquisition, qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important pour moi..."

"Oh, bien sûr... Un sorcier sans baguette se sent toujours perdu. Si vous avez également besoin d'un accessoire quelconque..."

"Pas pour l'instant, merci."

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a, là en dessous ?" demanda Ron en soulevant légèrement le coin d'une couverture qui recouvrait une cage de taille moyenne, posée sur une table.

"Rien de spécial", répondit McDottie. "Seulement l'ingrédient principal de mon dernier modèle de baguette..."

° ° °

Harry, Hermione et Sirius durent traîner un Ron évanoui pendant tout le trajet de retour: aucun d'eux ne s'était douté que Mr McDottie puisse travailler sur un modèle de baguette en bois de hêtre et pattes d'araignée... Et personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'aucun des puissants enchantements d'Hermione ne parvienne à remettre le jeune Weasley sur pied.

Cet incident les retarda considérablement, et le soir était déjà tombé quand ils passèrent enfin la porte de la villa. Ron avait repris ses esprits quelques instants plus tôt, dans l'allée.

Tout semblait normal dans la maison, si ce n'est le silence inhabituel des tableaux accrochés aux murs et le fait que Lady Penny ne se soit pas encore précipitée pour les accueillir.

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Sirius et de celle de Harry, mais ce n'est qu'en allumant les lumières du hall qu'ils comprirent la raison de cette espèce de mauvais pressentiment.

Remus était là, debout au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Derrière lui, assis sur une chaise à côté de l'une des portes-fenêtres, le professeur Dumbledore fixait sur les arrivants un regard résigné qui semblait dire "j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais..."

"Sirius..."

La voix de Remus n'était qu'un murmure.

Instinctivement, Sirius et les trois autres reculèrent d'un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mais ils savaient que c'était inutile: ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper.

Cette fois, ils avaient _vraiment_ des problèmes !

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_C'était déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre...  
On se retrouve dans une semaine pour la fin de l'histoire._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Vingt ans après**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à la traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling.  
Bien entendu, cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Suite aux remarques à propos de son erreur sur la façon dont brillent les étoiles,  
Akari a décidé de modifier le passage concerné et__ m'a chargée de vous remercier de lui avoir fait remarquer l'erreur, car elle tient à ce que ses fics ne contiennent pas  
de bêtises et n'aurait jamais remarqué celle-là elle-même._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 5**

"Moony, avant que tu dises ou fasses quoi que ce soit... rappelle-toi que je t'aime."

"N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, Padfoot !"

Remus avait encore avancé d'un pas, et Sirius avait reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Toute possibilité de fuite lui était désormais coupée.

"Je peux tout t'expliquer !"

"Expliquer pourquoi tu es allé te promener alors que la moitié du pays te recherche ? Expliquer pourquoi tu as entraîné Harry et ses amis et pourquoi tu m'as éloigné sous un faux prétexte ?"

"Remus, je viens de te le dire: il y a une très bonne raison à tout ça !"

Dumbledore se leva, prêt à intervenir en faveur de Sirius, mais un coup d'oeil du lycanthrope suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

"Il ne peut pas y avoir de bonne raison ! Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'un jour, déjà, il y a une quinzaine d'années, je suis rentré chez nous et je ne l'ai pas trouvé ? Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir à l'idée de l'avoir de nouveau perdu ?"

Remus ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait peu à peu haussé le ton. Cet éclat terminé, il ferma les yeux et porta la main à son front pour essayer de se calmer. Sirius s'éloigna enfin du mur pour avancer vers son compagnon. Sous l'oeil inquiet des trois adolescents, il le prit par les épaules et le serra très fort contre lui.

"Moony..."

"Laisse-moi, Sirius."

Il tenta de se libérer, mais sans succès.

"Tu ne peux pas tout arranger ainsi."

"Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît", murmura l'Animagus.

Et, avant que Remus puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il posa les lèvres sur les siennes comme pour le convaincre qu'il était bien là, bien réel, qu'il était rentré.

Mais le lycanthrope le repoussa brusquement des deux mains, levant ensuite vers lui un regard chargé de douleur.

"Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que ce n'est pas si simple - que tu ne peux pas m'obliger à pardonner toutes tes folies juste parce que je t'aime ? Et puis ne m'embrasse pas alors que tu as pris mon apparence, c'est trop bizarre !"

"Je redeviendrai moi-même dans quelques instants", dit Sirius, dont les cheveux avaient en effet déjà commencé à reprendre leur couleur noire habituelle. "Et je ne veux pas être pardonné pour un baiser, mais seulement quand tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire."

"Je t'en prie, Remus, donne-lui une chance de s'expliquer !" intervint Harry. "Si tu es encore fâché, tu pourras t'en prendre à moi aussi parce que je l'ai aidé ! Mais écoute-le d'abord."

L'ancien professeur regarda longuement parrain et filleul, puis croisa de nouveau les bras et inclina légèrement la tête de côté, en position d'attente.

"Puisque tu commences à reprendre ton apparence normale, tu ferais bien d'aller te changer, sinon tu seras à l'étroit dans ma robe. Après, tu pourras parler."

Sirius le remercia d'un sourire puis courut à l'étage, non sans avoir d'abord adressé un clin d'oeil à Harry. L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais le regard peu amène de Remus lui fit baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Il espéra ne pas se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce avec Snape et Lady Penny...

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées dans un profond silence quand Sirius revint, complètement retransformé et portant ses propres vêtements. Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Sirius déglutit nerveusement à l'idée de devoir l'affronter. Il se posta en face de lui avec une petite toux embarrassée. Pendant ce temps, Lady Penny s'installait sur la rampe d'escalier avec un paquet de pop-corn à l'ectoplasme, et ses cinq maris prenaient des paris sur l'issue de la confrontation: Toldstone, Kent e McGregor avaient chacun mis en jeu deux parties de cadre sur la rupture définitive de Lupin et Black, tandis que Greensbourne et (à la grande surprise de Harry) Allard se montraient suffisamment confiants dans le triomphe romantique du véritable amour pour risquer carrément leurs toiles, qui étaient les mieux placées de toutes.

"Alors, Sirius..." commença le lycanthrope. "Maintenant, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es sorti alors que ta tête est mise à prix ? Et ne me dis pas que tu te sentais prisonnier ici parce que Lady Penny te laisse utiliser autant que tu veux ses pièces de déformation spatiale, alors tu ne manques pas vraiment de liberté."

"J'avais besoin d'une baguette."

Devant cette réponse toute simple, Remus leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement incapable de comprendre comment Sirius avait pu risquer sa vie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

"A quoi peut te servir une nouvelle baguette ? Tu avais celle de Lady Penny, non ? Tant que tu ne dois pas te battre ou..."

"Il fallait que j'aie une baguette bien à moi avant de te demander ce que je vais te demander..."

Sirius respira profondément et renonça à faire sa demande en privé, dans une ambiance plus romantique.

"Remus Lupin, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

Les bras de Remus retombèrent le long de son corps et il fixa Sirius avec la bouche entrouverte, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ou le moindre son cohérent. L'Animagus, prenant son silence pour un signe d'hésitation, se mit à bafouiller nerveusement:

"Enfin... Bien sûr, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'épouser quand j'aurai été reconnu innocent et que toute cette histoire sera terminée, parce que tu ne peux pas te lier officiellement à un criminel, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra encore pour que ma situation soit clarifiée, et je ne peux pas t'entraîner dans tout ça, même si en fait tu es déjà impliqué, mais en tant que mari tu pourrais être une cible plus facile, et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir encore - pas après tout ce que tu as déjà enduré - et..."

Harry tenta de suivre le raisonnement tortueux de son parrain, mais il n'en résultat qu'un terrible mal de tête. Il avait bien envie de lui lancer un sort de silence pour permettre à Lupin de parler à son tour.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son filleul, Sirius se tut soudainement et baissa la tête, relevant juste un peu les yeux pour guetter la réaction de son amant. Mais tout ce qu'il remarqua fut une respiration difficile et un léger tremblement des mains.

"Remus", reprit-il, d'un ton plus calme et plus déterminé. "Quand je serai de nouveau un homme libre, tu m'épouseras ?"

"Non."

La réponse de Lupin déchira les oreilles de Harry et transperça le coeur de Sirius comme la lame d'un poignard. Dumbledore sursauta, incrédule, et Ron et Hermione se laissèrent tomber sur les marches de l'escalier. La contrariété rendit Lady Penny encore plus transparente et Sir Toldstone, Kent et McGregor se réjouirent d'avoir gagné leur pari.

"B...bien sûr", répondit Sirius.

Sa voix tremblait, mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

"Je... je ne peux pas te demander ça en plus... Tu as déjà tellement souffert à cause de moi !"

"Je ne t'épouserai pas quand tu seras libre", l'interrompit Remus, d'une voix encore plus chargée d'émotion. "Je veux t'épouser maintenant."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il retint un instant son souffle comme s'il craignait de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

"Moony..."

"Ou on se marie maintenant ou on ne se marie pas du tout. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme la dernière fois. Je ne le supporterais plus, Padfoot !"

Sirius avança la main pour caresser la joue de son compagnon. Mais Remus ne le laissa pas faire: il attrapa la main et déposa un baiser sur la paume, la pressant ensuite contre ses lèvres, que la tension avait rendues froides.

"Epouse-moi maintenant, Padfoot."

"Tu as pensé que tu épouserais un criminel, Moony ?"

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dont il avait tant rêvé allait enfin devenir réalité.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" insista-t-il.

"Je sais juste que je t'aime depuis vingt ans. Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Ils ne tinrent pas plus longtemps: libérant sa main de la douce étreinte, Sirius la glissa derrière la nuque de son compagnon, tout en enlaçant de son autre bras la taille de son Moony, qu'il attira contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si ce contact représentait leur essence vitale.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un geste de triomphe, Lady Penny se mit à voler comme une folle à travers la pièce; Greensbourne et Allard, heureux d'avoir gagné le pari, se jetèrent également dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, levant une main avec deux doigts tendus en signe de victoire.

Oubliant complètement la présence des invités, Remus enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Sirius, à qui il murmura des mots qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre et auxquels Sirius répondit par de petits baisers sur son front et sur ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, l'ancien professeur s'éloigna légèrement de son cher Padfoot, dont il captura les lèvres en un baiser beaucoup moins chaste qui fit ricaner Pierre Allard et laissa les autres sans voix. Sirius posa une main sur la joue de son amant et se pencha un peu pour être encore plus près de lui. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant les piaillements d'enthousiasme de Lady Penny qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul avec Moony dans leur chambre.

"Vous voyez ?" dit Harry en se tournant vers ses amis. "Je vous l'avais dit: aucune pudeur !"

"Tu n'es pas encore habitué, depuis le temps ?" demanda Dumbledore. "Moi, je les prenais toujours en 'flagrant délit' dans un couloir ou en haut d'une tour..."

Sirius et Remus s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre et fixèrent le directeur avec des yeux exorbités.

"Quoi ?"

"Du calme, mes enfants. Je ne vous ai jamais vus dans une situation trop compromettante - même si, à une certaine période, j'avais presque peur d'entrer dans une classe vide..."

Harry, Ron et Hermione laissèrent échapper de petits rires amusés tandis que Remus se couvrait le visage d'une main pour tenter de cacher son embarras. Sirius soupira, résigné, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Moony et lui donna un petit baiser sur la tempe.

"Tu as compris, maintenant, pourquoi je devais absolument acheter une baguette et pourquoi j'ai demandé à tout le monde de m'aider ?"

Remus se détendit contre le corps chaud de Padfoot et acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

"C'est la même cérémonie que celle que tu avais organisée à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quand ça ?"

La question avait échappé à Harry. Il craignait de s'être montré indiscret, mais Sirius le rassura d'un sourire.

"Tu vois... j'avais déjà demandé à Remus de m'épouser, il y a bien longtemps... quand tu avais à peine un an..."

"C'est vrai ? Mais... je croyais que vous vous étiez éloignés, à ce moment-là... Parce que tu n'avais plus confiance en Remus..."

Lupin fixa un regard décidé sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais sans se libérer de son étreinte.

"Je me suis posé des questions là-dessus aussi, Padfoot... Tu avais sûrement déjà des soupçons à ce moment-là, alors pourquoi voulais-tu quand même m'épouser ?"

Sirius lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de répondre:

"C'est vrai, j'avais des soupçons - surtout que Peter avait fait du bon travail. Je t'ai déjà dit comment ça a commencé: aucun de nous n'aurait imaginé que tu puisses nous trahir volontairement. Mais comme les loup-garous sont des 'créatures maléfiques'... Voldemort règne sur les créatures maléfiques, il les soumet à sa volonté et il leur fait faire ce qu'il veut... Wormtail n'a fait qu'augmenter la crainte que James et moi avions déjà: que Voldemort parvienne à te manipuler. Et, pour nous convaincre, il a pris ton apparence avec du Polynectar et s'est arrangé pour qu'on le voie - pour qu'on _te_ voie - fréquenter des Mangemorts... On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas briser l'emprise que Voldemort avait sur toi alors, quand on a eu l'idée du sortilège de Fidélitas, j'ai décidé de laisser mon rôle de Gardien du Secret à Peter pour pouvoir t'emmener loin de l'Angleterre et du mal qui te contrôlait. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser dans l'intention de commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi loin de tout ça, sans pour autant cesser d'aider James et l'Ordre. En fait, Dumbledore avait besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser un rassemblement de sorciers étrangers contre notre ennemi commun, et j'ai pensé à nous proposer pour ce rôle. Mais Voldemort est arrivé avant..."

Remus serra la main que Sirius avait posée sur son épaule et continua à le regarder avec une expression encore plus émue qu'incrédule.

"Tu voulais m'épouser alors que tu croyais que je pouvais vous trahir ?"

"Et toi, tu as bien continué à m'aimer, même en me croyant responsable de la mort de nos amis, non ?"

Le lycanthrope répondit en posant les lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, et l'Animagus l'entoura de ses bras, l'emprisonnant de nouveau dans une étreinte possessive.

"Et c'est reparti !" commenta Harry, tandis que Lady Penny leur lançait sur la tête des poignées de confettis lumineux.

Dumbledore évoqua en riant le jour où le professeur McGonagall avait pleuré de désespoir après avoir découvert que Remus Lupin, son élève préféré, était tombé amoureux d'un incorrigible chahuteur comme Sirius Black.

"Pourtant, je suis certain qu'elle regrettera de ne pas avoir assisté au mariage..." conclut le directeur, toujours au sujet du professeur de Métamorphose.

"Pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir ?" demanda Ron, tout en cherchant à se débarrasser des confettis de Lady Penny, qui s'étaient révélés enduits de colle.

Sirius s'éloigna de Lupin, dont il déplaça doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front.

"Quand tu dis que tu veux m'épouser maintenant, tu veux dire maintenant tout de suite ou un jour, bientôt ?"

"A ton avis ?" répondit Remus avec un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et plein d'émotion.

Sirius lui rendit le sourire et, prenant la main de son compagnon, se tourna vers Dumbledore, une prière muette dans les yeux.

"C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé", dit le directeur en se levant. "J'avais tout prévu..."

Ce disant, il se pencha sur un sac posé à ses pieds et en tira un livre de la taille d'un agenda de poche, auquel il redonna en un instant les dimensions d'un gros volume.

"Sirius, Remus, venez en face de moi et prenez vos baguettes."

"Hein ?"

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu la même réaction de stupeur.

"Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de vous marier maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr que si," répondit tranquillement Remus. "La dernière fois, on ne l'a pas fait assez rapidement, alors cette fois je ne veux pas prendre de risques: je veux épouser Sirius immédiatement, sinon j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas le faire."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous marier maintenant !" s'écria Hermione. "Vous n'avez pas les vêtements qu'il faut - et nous non plus -, on n'a pas de décorations et pas de buffet, on n'a pas appelé Snape - il _faut_ qu'on appelle Snape: je veux le voir mourir de rage !"

"Et moi je dois absolument inviter Melissa Cassidy !" couina Lady Penny, hystérique. "Il faut que son ectoplasme devienne vert de jalousie !"

"Je suis désolé", intervint Sirius, "mais on a déjà trop attendu. On n'a pas besoin de décorations ou de vêtements particuliers, et surtout pas de Snivellus. On veut se marier tout de suite, et les gens qu'on a envie d'inviter sont déjà là."

"Allez, Harry", dit Pierre depuis son cadre. "Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'ils subissent encore une attente supplémentaire ? Va donc chercher un coussin sur le canapé du salon et apporte-le à _Monsieur_ Dumbledore." (°)

"Vous êtes bien accommodant, subitement, _Monsieur_ Allard !" (°), remarqua Hermione sans cacher sa satisfaction. "Le mérite en reviendrait-il à Mr Greensbourne ?"

Les deux portraits rougirent fortement et nièrent en choeur, mais Hermione continua à les regarder avec l'air de quelqu'un qui en sait long et, contre toute attente, renonça à émettre de nouvelles objections au mariage immédiat de Black et Lupin.

"Alors, Harry ?" intervint Dumbledore. "Tu veux bien aller chercher ce coussin avant que nos deux futurs époux deviennent fous de nervosité ?"

L'adolescent remarqua qu'en effet, les mains de Sirius et Remus étaient serrées convulsivement l'une dans l'autre, témoignant de la tension due à l'attente. Il sourit et échangea un long regard entendu avec Lady Penny avant de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre au salon.

Quand il revint avec le coussin, il constata que le fantôme avait fait exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait: la salle était maintenant décorée de fils et de fleurs d'or qui pendaient du plafond, et des lumières tamisées créaient une agréable atmosphère d'intimité.

"Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, avec juste quelques secondes de délai, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas mal... " déclara Lady Penny d'un air satisfait. "II ne sera pas dit que mes petits protégés n'auront pas eu de vraie cérémonie de mariage !"

"Merci, Lady Penny", dit Remus, dont le visage pâle trahissait la nervosité et l'émotion du moment. "Et merci à toi aussi, Harry."

"J'aurais bien voulu organiser une cérémonie encore plus belle que celle que vous aviez prévue la première fois", répondit l'adolescent. "Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas possible, mais au moins Lady Penny a créé une ambiance plus appropriée."

"Ce sera la plus belle cérémonie dont on puisse rêver", assura Sirius en posant une main dans les cheveux de son filleul. "Parce que tu es ici avec nous, et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Il vaudrait mieux commencer, maintenant", annonça Dumbledore, et Harry s'éloigna un peu du couple tandis qu'il poursuivait: "Posez vos baguettes sur le coussin, parallèles l'une à l'autre."

Sirius et Remus s'exécutèrent, sans dénouer leurs mains toujours entrelacées, puis le directeur ouvrit le livre qu'il avait apporté et, agitant sa baguette devant les pages, se mit à lire:

"Moi, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, déclare qu'aujourd'hui ont comparu devant moi Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, dans le but d'être unis par les liens du mariage. Les deux époux sont conscients des droits et devoirs liés à leur union, conformément au décret magique numéro 55-6, et de la clause selon laquelle, au cas où leurs baguettes n'accepteraient pas l'échange, le rite ne pourrait pas être répété. Nous pouvons maintenant commencer la cérémonie: Remus, prends ta baguette et donne-la à Sirius, sachant que par ce geste tu lui offriras une partie de ton âme."

Remus tendit la main vers sa baguette, qu'il prit avec décision. Puis il la posa doucement dans la paume ouverte de son compagnon.

"Je t'ai déjà donné mon coeur et mon âme il y a vingt ans. Maintenant je te demande de les accepter de nouveau."

Sirius serra entre ses doigts la baguette de Moony et, à l'instant même, la pointe parut exploser en une gerbe d'étincelles rouges qui se répandirent dans toute la pièce, créant de magnifiques effets de lumière et de couleur sur les décorations et les vêtements.

"La baguette a accepté l'échange, et l'âme de Remus appartient désormais à Sirius. Sirius, prends ta baguette et donne-la à Remus."

L'Animagus répéta les gestes de son compagnon, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant d'exprimer ses voeux.

"Si je racontais autour de moi que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie à l'âge de onze ans, personne ne me croirait. J'ai dû attendre d'avoir seize ans pour m'en rendre compte, mais aujourd'hui encore je peux dire avec certitude que je t'ai donné tout de moi-même avec ce premier baiser. Et pendant tout ce temps, après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, mon coeur ne s'est jamais éloigné de toi. J'ai survécu parce que ma vie t'appartenait. Et maintenant, officiellement, je te la confie à nouveau."

Remus étreignit la baguette de Sirius d'une main tremblante et, tout en fermant des yeux soudain humides, y posa un baiser éperdument possessif.

"Je t'aime, Sirius", murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, la baguette inonda le hall d'une lumière chaude et dorée qui atténua la couleur des décorations mais accentua celle des étincelles rouges qui flottaient toujours à travers la pièce.

"La baguette a accepté l'échange et l'âme de Sirius appartient désormais à Remus."

Avant même que Dumbledore termine de parler, Sirius attira Remus à lui et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que la lumière rouge et dorée les entourait comme si elle voulait les étreindre et les bénir. Harry, Ron et Hermione applaudirent, Lady Penny fit sonner des trompettes festives et même les tableaux sur les murs exprimèrent à haute voix leurs félicitations.

Dumbledore secoua la tête en souriant, puis toussa légèrement pour réclamer l'attention.

"Je comprends que vous soyez impatients, mais la cérémonie n'est pas encore terminée..."

Sirius et Remus mirent fin à leur baiser mais restèrent enlacés, chacun serrant toujours dans son poing la baguette de l'autre.

"Maintenant, rapprochez les pointes - comme ça... Et prononcez la formule '_Connubio_'."

"_Connubio _!" répétèrent les deux hommes, et leurs baguettes émirent de longs rayons de lumière blanche qui se mêlèrent étroitement avant de disparaître peu à peu.

"Vous êtes maintenant officiellement et légalement mariés. Toutes mes félicitations, mes enfants."

"Eh ben alors ?" se plaignit Sirius. "Pas de 'Vous pouvez embrasser le marié' ?"

Dumbledore rit en serrant la main au couple, et Harry secoua la tête avec un petit rire, désormais résigné à l'idée qu'aucun des deux n'allait garder les mains éloignées de l'autre pendant très longtemps.

"Il ne nous reste plus que quelques petites formalités à accomplir", reprit le directeur en tournant une page de son livre. "J'avais pensé à mettre Black comme premier nom Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"Je préférerais éviter", répondit immédiatement Sirius, les sourcils froncés. "D'abord, je ne veux pas que Remus porte le nom de quelqu'un qui est encore considéré comme un criminel, et puis je voudrais couper le dernier lien qui m'attache à cette famille."

"Permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil différent", dit Dumbledore. "Justement parce que tu es encore recherché. Remus pourra demander la garde légale de Harry parce qu'il est ton mari, et ce sera plus simple s'il se présente en temps que Remus Black plutôt que Remus Lupin. Deuxièmement, Remus Black pourra accéder à ton compte chez Gringotts. Bien que tes parents t'aient déshérité, tu es leur seul fils encore en vie, donc leur fortune te revient quand même. Étant donné que, pour des raisons évidentes, tu ne peux pas encore profiter de cet argent, Remus Black est la seule personne qui en aura légalement le droit. Il est donc important que ce soit lui qui prenne ton nom, plutôt que le contraire."

"Mais le professeur Lupin pourra vraiment faire tout ça ?" demanda Hermione. "Ce n'est pas en contradiction avec ce stupide décret qui limite les droits des loups-garous ?"

"Raison de plus pour qu'il devienne Remus Black", expliqua Dumbledore en ajustant ses lunettes. "Il n'agira pas en personne ou pour défendre des droits personnels, mais en tant que mari de Sirius Black. Et il n'est fait aucune mention de cela dans la loi restrictive. De plus, dans le cas de la garde de Harry, nous nous y prendrons de manière à ce que ce soit Harry qui demande à aller vivre avec le mari de son parrain. Notre constitution accorde ce droit à un adolescent de 16 ans. Harry pourrait demander à être confié à un Géant, à un Centaure, à un Moldu ou même à un Ogre sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher parce que, à 16 ans, un sorcier est entièrement libre de choisir."

"Je crois que c'est un raisonnement censé, Padfoot", estima Remus en se tournant vers son compagnon.

"D'accord, faisons comme ça", accepta Sirius. "Mais cet argent n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. Je veux seulement que Harry nous soit confié et que Remus puisse contourner ce fichu décret... Quand même, j'aimerais bien que le nom de Lupin reste aussi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas", le rassura Dumbledore en leur indiquant une page du livre. "Les deux noms apparaîtront sur les documents officiels. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer ici et ce sera terminé."

Ils agitèrent leurs baguettes pour signer, puis Dumbledore fit à nouveau rétrécir le volume, qu'il rangea dans son sac, tandis que Lady Penny offrait à une Hermione ravie les fleurs dorées qui avaient servi à la décoration.

"Y a quand même un truc qui m'échappe", dit Ron, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce moment. "Sirius a le droit de se marier alors qu'il est recherché ? Le professeur Lupin et vous ne serez pas accusés de complicité parce que vous l'avez vu et que vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé ?"

Harry pâlit très visiblement en entendant cela, mais Dumbledore lui posa une main sur l'épaule et s'empressa de le rassurer:

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Les personnes recherchées ne peuvent pas être arrêtées quand elles se marient ou déclarent la naissance d'un enfant. Dans ces deux cas, l'autorité qui célèbre le mariage ou procède à l'enregistrement n'est pas tenu à la délation, pas plus que quand la personne recherchée accomplit un acte relatif à l'éducation de ses enfants ou pupilles. Tu te souviens qu'à la fin de ta troisième année j'ai accepté le formulaire d'autorisation de visite à Pré-au-Lard que Sirius avait signé ? La famille est une valeur prédominante dans la société sorcière, et ce droit est accordé même aux personnes les plus dangereuses, dans l'espoir d'un revirement et d'une réinsertion. En fait, Fudge n'est pas très d'accord avec ça, mais il ne peut pas changer la Constitution des Sorciers."

"Heureusement !" s'exclama Harry avec un soupir de soulagement. "J'ai déjà eu assez de surprises pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en aurais pas supporté une de plus."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" lui demanda Remus, et l'adolescent pâlit pour la seconde fois en quelques instants.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry", dit Sirius en souriant. "J'avais l'intention de le lui dire plus tard, de toute façon."

"De me dire quoi ?"

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Remus, mais son nouveau mari le rassura d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

"Rien de grave, mon amour. Quand on est allés à Koder, on a rencontré quelqu'un qui te connaît et nous a invités à prendre le thé."

Remus regarda son compagnon d'un air interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux.

"Conis n'a pas remarqué que je n'étais pas vraiment toi", reprit Sirius. "Mais elle a été très contente de rencontrer Harry et elle nous a raconté toute votre histoire."

"Je suis désolé, Padfoot. J'ai croisé Conis, Julius et le petit Remi il y a deux mois, mais je ne t'ai rien dit parce que Julius m'aidait à préparer une surprise pour toi. Si je t'avais parlé d'eux - et surtout du travail de Julius - tu aurais pu penser aussi à ce à quoi j'ai pensé, et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça arrive. Je voulais que ce soit une vraie surprise pour toi, et il a fallu un peu de temps pour l'amener de notre ancienne maison jusqu'ici, puis pour la réparer et vérifier son bon fonctionnement. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Je voulais absolument qu'elle soit prête pour aujourd'hui. Elle est dans l'abri de jardin et..."

"Chchchttt !" l'interrompit Sirius, le faisant taire en lui posant doucement un doigt sur les lèvres. "Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout ce qui compte pour moi est que tu te sois souvenu, pour aujourd'hui..."

"Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Ça fait vingt ans, Padfoot... mais on n'en a même pas passé la moitié ensemble !"

"Chchchttt !" répéta Sirius en serrant Remus dans ses bras et en posant la tête sur son épaule. "On sera ensemble pendant les vingt prochaines années, et encore après. Je ne laisserai plus personne t'arracher à moi - pas maintenant que tu es légalement mon mari. Alors, à partir de maintenant, on ne pense plus qu'à nous, d'accord ?"

Remus lui caressa les cheveux, posa un baiser dessus puis lui prit le visage entre les mains et appuya sur front contre le sien.

"D'accord", dit-il dans un souffle.

Et il cella cette promesse en capturant les lèvres de son compagnon.

"Les enfants, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille !" proposa Dumbledore. "Les jeunes mariés veulent qu'on les laisse seuls, maintenant. Ils nous le font comprendre par tous les moyens..."

"La nuit de noces se doit d'être spéciale", décréta Hermione, observant à la dérobée les portraits de Greensbourne et Allard qui semblaient s'efforcer d'éviter que leurs regards se croisent.

"Au moins, ils ont un endroit plus confortable que la Cabane Hurl..." commenta Ron avant de se taire subitement, se rendant compte de la gaffe monumentale qu'il venait de commettre.

Remus s'écarta lentement de Sirius et plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux minces fentes.

"Padfoot ?"

"Euh..."

L'Animagus déglutit nerveusement.

"Ça m'a échappé en cours de conversation, Moony, et ils étaient là, alors ils ont entendu... Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, je te le jure !"

"C'est vrai, Remus, on ne sait rien de plus..." intervint Harry avec empressement. "Et puis ce n'est pas comme quand il prenait ton apparence pour aller dans la salle de bain et..."

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche, mais cela n'empêcha évidemment pas son ancien professeur d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Tu te transformais en moi et tu t'enfermais dans la salle de bain ?"

L'expression qui apparut sur le visage du lycanthrope fit taire tout le monde, y compris Lady Penny qui était en train d'élaborer un plan pour neutraliser le sort anti-spectre posé par Sirius et Remus sur les murs de leur chambre.

"Moony, rappelle-toi que, quoi que j'aie pu faire, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime !"

"Je t'aime aussi, Padfoot", répondit tranquillement Remus.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de sa poche un collier qu'il passa autour du cou d'un Sirius de plus en plus abattu.

"Je suppose que notre nuit de noces est annulée..."

"Mhhh... Non, seulement reportée de quelques heures..." répondit le lycanthrope en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille d'une manière qui fit rougir Sirius et ricaner Harry et Ron.

Remus sourit, puis transforma une chaise et un vase en un sceau et un balai-serpillère qu'il tendit aux deux garçons.

"Buck est dans la cave. Il faudrait qu'elle soit lavée et débarrassée d'éventuelles petites saletés..."

"QUOI ?"

"Une objection, Harry ?"

Remus sourit de nouveau et l'adolescent ne put qu'échanger un coup d'oeil résigné avec Ron et Sirius. Hermione les ignora et s'approcha des tableaux de Mr Greensbourne et _Monsieur_ Allard (°), toute à sa "croisade de l'amour". Dumbledore, quant à lui, s'esquiva rapidement en déclarant que les trois élèves pouvaient très bien regagner l'école plus tard que prévu.

Harry prit le balai en pensant que, tous comptes faits, il s'en sortait mieux qu'il l'avait craint, puisque Remus aurait pu décider de l'enfermer avec Lady Penny, qui déclarait maintenant vouloir épouser son cher Sev au cours d'une cérémonie aussi belle que celle des nouveaux époux Black.

Avec un soupir résigné, l'adolescent mit le balai sur son épaule et, suivit de Ron, ouvrit la porte de la cave.

"Espérons que Buck n'a pas mangé trop de croquants aujourd'hui..."

FIN

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °_

_(°) Monsieur - En français dans le texte._

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Déjà fini...  
Vous allez de nouveau beaucoup me manquer !  
Mais on se retrouvera quand j'aurai traduit la dernière Sirius/Remus d'Akari,  
"C'era una volta" ("Il était une fois"), qui se passe à Poudlard...  
ou, plus exactement, dans un livre de contes de fées  
où Sirius, Remus, James et Lily se retrouvent accidentellement prisonniers.  
En attendant, n'oubliez pas de nous dire si vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre !  
(Enfin, rien ne vous y oblige, bien sûr, mais bon,  
comme vous avez commenté si fidèlement jusqu'ici...)  
_

_Seconde note ajoutée suite à un commentaire reçu:_

_Certains lecteurs français ontété étonnés de voir que Dumbledore  
__tutoie Sirius et Remus dans cette fic, alors qu'il les vouvoie dans les livres.  
Mais, comme le "you" anglais peut-être traduit de l'une ou l'autre façon,  
j'ai simplement suivi le choix d'Akari (qui ne lit les livres qu'en VO),  
car je pense comme elle qu'il est plutôt normal pour un directeur d'école  
de tutoyer d'anciens élèves, surtout quand il leur prête une maison  
et est choisi pour célébrer leur mariage..._


End file.
